Avengers Evolution: Avengers Assemble Part One
by Nathan Starr
Summary: A few years after the Apocalypse incident, the world is plaguing by another member of evil known as the Red Skull. Now a new team of superheroes is formed to fight this menace. After a long hiatus, Chapter 13 is now available!
1. Chapter 1

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART ONE

Midtown Manhattan

April 1942

"C'mon Johnny, get the lead out!"

John Fraser ran as fast as his legs could carry him, quickly joining his brother and his two friends standing outside the front of the little theatre on Yancy Street.

"Jeez, Johnny!" his brother Leonard griped. "If you were any slower, we'd miss the matinee."

Leonard allowed Johnny to join him and his two friends so they could go see part thirteen of the Two Gun Kid ... well, actually it took a stern talk from his parents to convince to take his little brother to the movies with him, they had no idea how much of an embarrassment Johnny was to him - humiliation at it's finest.

"I'm sorry, Leo." stammered Johnny. He was no more than 7 years old, while his older brother and his friends were all close to 14-15 years of age.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Now c'mon!" He grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him towards the front entrance. Leo dug into his pocket and pulled out a handful of change, he then quickly put it in his brother's open hand. "Here!" He turned him to face the box office and pushed him towards it.

"F...f...four tickets for the Two Gun Kid." he stuttered.

The boy behind the glass, who looked a couple years older than Leo, looked past the boy and down at him. "_Don't you mean one?_" he said through the microphone.

"No, no , I mean..." Then John looked behind him - and saw no one was there. Leo had abandoned him, as always. He sighed. "He's left me alone again."

As Johnny started to cry, the boy in the ticket booth spoke up. "_Look, how about this? How about I let you in to see the Two Gun Kid for nothing and then I'll get the manager to call your parents to pick you up? How does that sound?"_

Immediately Johnny's face lit up, without another word he took the ticket that was given to him, and went right into the theatre.

* * *

A few minutes later, Johnny entered the theatre with popcorn and soda in hand, only to notice three figures waving in the distance, beckoning him to come over. Upon further investigation, Johnny found out that the three figures were Leo and his two teenage side-kicks. 

"About time you got here," Leo complained, as his brother took the aisle seat. One of his friends reached over, and swiped the kid's cup of popcorn - devouring the contents like hungry vultures.

"Where did you go?" John asked. "I was about to pay."

One of Leo's friends chuckled. "We didnt need you to pay for us - we _snuck_ in."

Leo smacked his friend with the back of his hand, just to shut him up. John had heard all of it, "You _didn't_ pay? I'm telling!"

Johnny got out of his seat, only to have Leo grab him by the arm and yank him back down.

"You're telling nobody!" He breathed through gritted teeth. "You're going to sit here and enjoy the movie - and if you breathe one word of this to either mom or dad, you're going to get a beating you'll never forget!"

Immediately Johnny shrunk in his seat. "Leo ... no ..."

Leo gave him a look of pure anger, one that went right through Johnny's soul. "We're on Yancy Street, or have you forgotten?" He whispered. "Maybe I should leave you here, so the Yancy St Gang will pick at your bones like birds of prey!"

John cried, "No, Leo, don't leave me." Tears began to stream down his face, Leo finally spoke up.

"Quit your crying!" He snapped. "You're such a baby!" His friends began to laugh as the lights began to dim, and the curtains slowly pulled open to reveal the movie screen. John began to wipe the tears from his face as the screen lit up and the projector came to life - projecting the Reel-Tone News.

On the screen appear the words "America Wages War"

"The dreaded Axis of evil managed to get it's first blow on American soil," replied the announcer, "when Pearl Harbour fell victim to a sneak attack from the empire of Japan. American medical personell on base try desperately to attend to all of the wounded soldiers who were lucky not to have lost their lives from this vicious strike." The images of the smoldering debris of Pearl Harbor and the many nurses tending to the wounded appear as the announcer continues his report. "While things do look grim for the American people, President Franklin D Roosevelt and British prime minister Winston Churchill remain united to fight off this evil force."

The next image was something that filled John with fear, he could tell that his brother and his friends were unimpressed. That image was that of the leader of the german organization called HYDRA, the Red Skull. This was the very first time that John had seen the man, and even though the picture was in black and white, the evil villain still looked menacingly frightening. Leo and his friends weren't afraid at all, Leo had always told John that what the Red Skull wore was a mask, making him look somewhat inhuman, but looking at a face like that would give anyone nightmares.

"The Red Skull," replied the announcer. "The evil representative of HYDRA and Hitler's Third Reich, continues his relentless attacks on American, British, and Russian soldiers. HYDRA would have succeeded in conquering America if not for _Captain America and the All Winners Squad_!"

John turned to hear Leo and his friends cheer and holler as the image of the winged captain came onto the screen, as the rest of the team came into view - John knew them all by name. Along with the Captain were Miss America (no relation to the Captain) who had the grace of an olympic gymnast and had the ability to fly. Then there was the Whizzer, the speedy superhero moved so fast that the camera could only register him as a white streak, followed by the Human Torch and his fiery companion Toro, the super elastic Thin Man, the winged Red Raven - a member of the Bird People - followed by the invulnerable Blue Diamond and the ice-cold Jack Frost.

And then John's eyes lit up with excitement as Captain America's sidekick came into frame, wearing his uniform of blue and red with red gloves, and a black mask over his face, John knew who it was right away - it was Bucky. Ever since Bucky came into existence, John would always pretend to be Bucky and help Captain America fight off the evil German army.

"Teaming up with the members from England are Union Jack, Spitfire, and the Phantom Eagle, as they continue their never-ending battle against the third reich." replied the announcer. "But can they succeed in defeating the Red Skull once and for all? Time will tell."

All four cheered as the news updated ended, just as a bright light flashed on them from behind. Leo looked back, shining the light at them was the manager - and he knew for a fact that they didnt pay. "Hey you kids!" He shouted.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled one of Leo's friends, as he and his other friend leapt out of their seats and rushed for the back door. Leo quickkly clutched onto his brother's arm, and dragged him out the door behind his fleeing friends - avoiding being caught by the irate manager.

* * *

The four children ran down the alleyway towards the street, figuring that the manager had proceeded to call the authorities on them. Leo knew of the beating he'd have to look forward to if his parents had found out about what he did, they always said that he was a bad influence on his younger sibling. 

Leo's friends, on the other hand, wanting no connection with Leo, left them alone as they broke off and ran in their own direction.

They all came to a dead stop when they ran into three tall masked men carrying bags of money, directly from the Yancy St National Bank.

One guy looked to the obvious leader of the group:and pointed to the children. "Matt! We've been spotted!"

His partner was obviously angered by this. "Witnesses!" He pulled out his revolver. "I'll take care of them!"

Johnny panicked, he knew that they wouldnt make this out of it alive. But "they" quickly dwindled to "he" as Leo ran in the opposite direction - abandoning his poor brother.

"He's getting away!" yelled Matt. He looked to his two companions. "Well dont just stand there - GET HIM!"

His two compariots bolted after Leo, leaving Matt by himself to silence the poor boy. As he aimed his pistol. Johnny shut his eyes, he was as good as dead - he heard the gun go off followed by a strange "ka-pwing" sound. He didnt feel any pain, and slowly opened his eyes - there standing right in front of him was a shield. Matt knew who it belonged to right away, just as he saw the Stars and Stripes logo on the front of the shield, he heard a sudden sound from above and looked up, only to have his face meet head-on with a red-gloved fist!

Johnny moved out from behind the shield, to see a costumed figure standing over the motionless man, who turned to face the boy with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, son," the man said in a powerful voice.

Johnny recognized the man right away, from the wingtips on the sides of his mask, the large white-letter "A" on his mask just above his eyes, the broad shoulders, and the bright white star at the centre of his chest.

"Cap .. Cap .. Captain America," he gasped. "You ... you saved me." Suddenly he snapped back to reality, remembering about his brother being chased. "Leo! My brother! He's in trouble!"

Retrieving his shield, Captain America dropped to one knee and put a comforting hand on Johnny's shoulder. "Settle down son," he assured him. "What's this about your brother?"

But Johnny was too upset to calm down. "Two ... men were .. chasing my brother .. and ..."

He heard a voice from behind him. "I imagine this fellow was one of them?"

Johnny turned around to see another costumed figure, dragging with him the limp body of the bank robber. He was dressed similairly like Captain America, only his mask was red with a blue fin on the top, and on his chest was a bright yellow eagle-like logo - this was none other than the Patriot.

"I manage to intercept them and took care of this fellow," explained the Patriot. "His partner tried to run, but he only managed to run into the arms of the waiting authorities" He looked down at John. "Your brother is being taken care of by the authorities, he seemed to be pretty shaken up."

Captain America picked the motionless Matt and tossed him towards a bunch of trash cans, making a rattling noise echo throughout the alleyway. The Patriot did the same, tossing his prisoner on top of Matt.

"What's your name, son?" The Captain asked.

"Johnny ..." the kid stammered. "Johnny Fraser."

"Well, Johnny, how about the Patriot and I take you to your brother?"

Johnny nodded frantically. After the Patriot managed to hand-cuff the two robbers at the wrists, he and Captain America lead the young boy down to the end of the alley where they found Leo, who was very relieved to see Johnny.

He rushed up and held his brother tightly with his arms wrapped around the boy. "Johnny, I was so worried! I knew I shouldnt have left you, I'm sorry!" His face was awash with tears.

"I'm ok, Leo," his brother replied. "Captain America saved me."

Leo looked up at the Captain. "Thank you." But suddenly he noticed that the captain had vanished, along with the Patriot.

Johnny looked behind him and also realized that his idols were missing. "Where did they go?"

* * *

Down the alleyway, Captain America climbed up a nearby fire escape, with the Patriot right behind him. When they finally reached the rooftop, the Captain looked over the ledge to see the small figures of Johnny and his brother, along with the police. 

"I told the police where to find the leader of the robbery over by the back entrance to the bank," explained the Patriot.

Cap sighed and went over to the Patriot. "I'm hoping that the real Captain America is having better luck than we are. I'm not sure if I can take much more of this." For this Captain America was not actually Captain America at all, but William Naslund - aka the Spirit of 76.

"President Roosevelt requested that you take on the role of the captain," explained Patriot. "So that HYDRA and the germans dont know about the secret mission."

"Last I heard was that Union Jack and Spitfire are in the hospital, victims of the HYDRA attack on the US Embassy in London. Phantom Eagle wasnt so lucky, while Union Jack and Spitfire were put into comas - he fell victim to Red Skull's gas gun."

The Patriot sighed and place a hand on his shoulder. "Let's both pray that the others succeed in their misison, and dont fall under the same fate as our comrades."

Naslund nodded, and looked towards the stars - wondering what was going on with Captain America and the others.

_To Be Continued_


	2. Chapter 2

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

_In the woods of German-Occupied France_

_April 1942_

"The Red Skull's got that place guarded heavier than Fort Knox, Cap!"

Bucky Barnes, the youthful sidekick of the star & striped hero Captain America, peered through the black binoculars, looking over the many German guards patrolling the grounds of the French Castle which housed the Red Skull - the leader of HYDRA.

The auburn-haired beauty Miss America approached from behind Bucky, kneeling down next to him. Bucky handed over the binoculars to her, so that she could look at the fortress.

"Bucky is right, Cap,"she replied. "Even if the rest of the All Winner's Squad were with us, they'd still have us outnumbered 100 to 1."

Captain America stepped out of the bushes, carrying his Star and Stripes shield, his normal round shield he had left behind in America while the Spirit of 76 was masquerading as him. "We all knew what we were getting in to, Miss America," he assured her. "As long as we remain united, we **can** beat them!"

Bucky spoke up. "How are we going to pull this off, Cap? I'm really itching for a fight!"

Captain America approached Bucky and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, son. You'll get your chance soon enough. First we must wait for the Whizzer to come back from his recon of the castle."

A gust of strong wind blew past Miss America, causing her hair to go flying all over the place. As the wind finally died down, there standing next to the Captain was the yellow and blue garbed Whizzer.

"Captain, there are more Germans down there than there are attending a schnitzel party," gasped the speedster.

"What else do you have to report, Whizzer?" asked Cap.

"Not a whole lot, there are a whole battallion of guards, all armed with submachine guns. And there's even a couple of heavy tanks patrolling the area."

"Good work. Once the rest of the team arrives, we'll begin our assault on the castle. The Red Skull will be brought to justice, to pay for his many war crimes against humanity." Cap pounded his gloved fist into his open hand, it was obvious to everyone that he had a personal score to settle with the Red Skull.

Bucky got the binoculars back from Miss America, and took another look at the Hydra stronghold. Miss America walked up to the Whizzer and put her arms around him.

"You took quite a risk, Robert," she said to him, her voice low. "What if you were seen?"

The Whizzer smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "Are you kidding, Madeline? I'm too fast for them, they'd never catch me."

It was known by everyone in the All Winners Squad that both the Whizzer and Miss America were romantically involved. In their personal lives they were Madeline Joyce and Robert Frank, but trying to maintain a professional relationship was difficult - even for them.

Bucky didn't much like this kissy-kissy stuff, that kind of stuff turned his stomach. But as a young teenager, he couldn't help but take a look.

Whizzer noticed him right away. "Hey!" He said loudly. "Eyes front, kiddo!"

Bucky turned away from them, focusing back on the castle. As both the Whizzer and Miss America broke away from their romantic embrace, Madeline noticed Captain America wince in pain.

"Cap?" She whispered to him. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Nothing to .. worry about," he whispered back. "Just a little ... war wound." He managed to get the binoculars from Bucky and looked at their target, little did Miss America or anyone knew that his pain was caused by something much more than just some old "war wound".

* * *

Deep within the castle stronghold resided an evil no one could ever thought possible to exist, the bitter stench of evil clung to the interior and flooded the hallways, the German guards marched and walked through the hallways unaware of the foul stench's existence - unaware ... or just used to it?

One soldier, carrying a stack of papers, came running down the corridor, barely avoiding running into his fellow officers. He came up to the closed door of the chamber belonging to the Red Skull, it was guarded by two sentries - each wearing the full green and yellow bodysuits of HYDRA.

One of the sentries stepped forward to stop the man. " Halt and be identified! " He ordered with a strong German accent.

The soldier stepped back, holding the papers in one hand, he quickly gave the salute across the chest. "Hail Hitler!"

Both HYDRA sentries returned the salute, but said nothing. " State your business ," demanded one of the sentries.

" I have been given direct orders to deliver these reports to herr leader. " The soldier showed the men the papers.

Both sentries conversed with eachother, whispers that the soldier could not make out. They returned their stone-cold gaze on the man. " You may proceed. "

The soldier gave a quick salute to the sentries, before approaching the closed metal door as the sentries had returned to the statuesque pose. As the soldier knocked on the door, a deep powerful german voice from within ordered him to enter.

The door opened with a loud creaking sound, and the soldier stepped in to the dimly lit room. He saw a figure sitting by a large window looking out to the forest, and choked on the cigarette smoke that filled the room.

The figure spoke with a strong german accent. " Report. " he replied in German, while puting out the cigarette he was just smoking.

" Mein leader ," replied the soldier. " Everything is going according to plan, I have the reports you requested. "

" Excellent. " Red Skull turned in his chair to face the man, even with the lights so dim in the room, the soldier cringed in fear. Even though the Red Skull wore the normal german leather uniform of black and grey, complete with the Nazi armband, his head was the most frightening,a crimson red skull with a pair of red eyes filling up empty eye sockets. The soldier had heard rumors, even though he knew that the Red Skull wore a mask to give his head that blood red shriveled look. He had heard things which spoke to the contrary, that the Red Skull was actually no ordinary man, but one constructed of modern German science - an experiment gone horribly wrong.

The Red Skull could see the fear in the man's eyes, that fear would normally strengthen his resolve, and it was good to have some fear in his subordinates, so that they would be intimidated and be willing to obey out of that same intimidation. But what he wanted to come along with that intimidation was respect, and he'd get that respect soon enough.

" How much longer until the project is complete? " He asked.

The soldier looked over his data. " Estimated time of completion ... two hours. "

The Red Skull frowned. " Unacceptable. This is _just_ unacceptable.I want them to double their efforts! "

" At once, mein leader! " The soldier placed the rest of the papers down on the nearby desk and gave the salute. " Hail Hitler! " He clicked his heels, turned, and was about to leave until the Red Skull called to him.

" What is your name, Corporal? " He asked.

The soldier turned to face him. " Corporal Hans Oberfeld, mein leader. "

The Red Skull walked over to a cabinet, opening it up, and pulling out a bottle of brandy and a single glass. " I have read your personal file, " he said as he poured himself a glass. " Your record is not without merit. "

" Thank you, mein leader. "

" After this war when I have crushed the Amerikans, there will be a place for you in my HYDRA orrganization. "

" I am honored, mein leader, " Hans smiled, then suddenly he gave a look of confusion. " You mean 'Hitler', dont you? "

Red Skull chuckled. " Of course. "

" I will inform the men of your orders right away. " Hans gave another salute, turned on his heel, and marched out of the door.

As soon as Hans left, the Red Skull took a sip of his brandy. " Hitler ... that pitiful escuse for a leader ... " He grumbled. " I won't be his second anymore ... I WILL BE FUHRER! " The radio on his desk buzzed, he placed the glass of brandy on the desk and pressed the call button. " What is it? "

" _Mein Leader,_ " replied the commander. " _Radar has picked up a single craft entering our airspace. It is an American bomber. _"

That was very unusual., it was like the Americans to send out one single bomber. It must be delivering supplies to rebels.

* * *

In the main communications room, the communications officer was listening to the instructions that were given to him by the Red Skull.

" _Launch a squadron of warplanes, " _ordered Red Skull. "_ I want that craft destroyed! _"

" It will be done. Hail Hitler! " He pulled the cord out of the comunications board, severing the connection with the Red Skull, he then reattached it into another socket to contact the nearby German airfield, and began to give the order to shoot down the enemy aircraft.

_What is this aircraft? To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART THREE

_Flying over German-Occupied France_

_April 1942_

"Are we there yet?"

The Human Torch looked over to his younger counterpart. "Patience, Toro." He told him.

Thomas "Toro" Raymond was bored, and being in the small compact cargo hold of the winged bomber. At first, he used to create small fireballs in his hands and juggle them, but the Human Torch recommended against that - trying to avoid igniting the fuel tanks or setting the entire plane ablaze. This decsion was made when Toro was juggling fireballs, and accidentally dropped one, if it weren't for Jack Frost using his frezzing powers to transform it to a ball of ice - they would have been done for.

Along with the group of Toro, Torch, and Jack Frost, was the rest of the All Winners Squad, composed of the Blue Diamond - a large bulky man with a rough exterior; the crimson winged Red Raven, and the Thin Man, an aristocratic-looking man who had the ability to stretch his entire body super thin - hence the name.

The Blue Diamond was too excited, and paced around. "I can't wait to knock some sense into those Nazi scum!" He exclaimed, slamming his diamond hard fist into a nearby locker, making a pretty large dent in it.

With the door to the cockpit open, the pilot heard everything. "Hey!" He shouted back. "Be careful back there!"

Blue Diamond sat himself down on a nearby bench and grumbled to himself. The pilot managed to hear everything, even stuff that couldn't have been heard by anyone else. "Don't make me have to come back there and smack you around!" the pilot shouted.

Jack Frost spoke up from his corner space of ice and frost. "Cool off, Logan," he said with a raspy voice. "Blue Diamond just wants to get some action - we all do." Everyone else muttered in agreement, unfortunately Logan didnt agree with them.

"Listen up, bub! Uncle Sam paid a lot of greenbacks for these planes," he shouted, "and I'm not going to have him tear into my hide just because you guys decide to get punch-happy." He stepped out of the cockpit, after transferring the reigns of the plane to the co-pilot, and stared Blue Diamond down.

Blue Diamond stood up and stared Logan right in the eye. "Maybe I should take out my frustrations on you."

Logan stood his ground, flaring his nostrils. "Just bring it, big man."

Both Toro and the Human Torch restrained Logan while the Thin Man wrapped his elastic body around Blue Diamond, holding him in place.

"C'mon you two," said the blonde haired Human Torch. "We're supposed to be fighting the Nazi's - not eachother."

Finally Blue Diamond and Logan managed to cool down, allowing Thin Man and both torches to let each respective man go. Logan turned and headed back for the cockpit, although he worked for the Canadian Armed Forces, he was recommended by Captain America himself to assist in this joint venture with the USA to take down the evil nazi organization known as HYDRA.

* * *

At a nearby airfield, German planes got the order to take off. One by one, three planes shot down the runway and became airborne. The squadron leader barked orders in German to his fellow wingmen.

The orders given to them were crystal clear, to find the lone bomber - and to reduce it to a smoldering pile of scrap metal.

* * *

Blue Diamond didn't care much about Logan, but he didn't care about the germans even more. The Human Torch and Thin Man tried their best to maintain order, while Jack Frost focused on other things.

"I dont even know why he's on this mission," snapped BD. "He's not even part of the team!"

"Logan is not only a personal friend of the Captain," explained Human Torch, "but is the only individual highly qualified to help us."

BD gave a loud sigh. "Yeah, well why'd have to be a Canuck - why couldn't it have been an American?"

Suddenly the plane jerked violently, causing everyone to lose their balance - except for Jack Frost.

"What the heck was that?" asked Toro.

Suddenly the co pilot spoke up, "Bandits at 3 o'clock!"

"Seems like we've been found out," Logan shouted to the back. "Everyone hang on while I try to lose them!" Grabbing tight on the controls, he began to make evasive manuevers.

Everyone strapped themselves in, just as the guns blazed and the bullets pinged off the outside of the plane - everyone expect for Blue Diamond.

"Diamond!" shouted Thin Man. "What the blazes are you doing!"

But he didnt answer, he opened up the side hatch of the plane, it rocked as the intake of oxygen began sucking out like a vaccuum. All the men in their gunnery stations, including Logan and the co pilot, all strapped on their oxygen masks. In the blink of an eye, Diamond shot out of the plane.

"That gung ho idiot!" growled Torch, he looked to Toro as he began to unstrap himself.. "Close the hatch after I leave, I'm going after him."

Once the vaccuum effect ceased, and the pressure in the plane was equal to that outside, Torch dove out the open hatch. "FLAME ON!" He shouted, his entire body igniting into flames as he flew off - Toro quickly unstrapped himself and rushed to close the hatch.

* * *

The squadron continued their onslaught on the American aircraft, they focused their fire on the gunports so that the plane would become defenseless - thus becoming an easy target.

Suddenly a large object smashed on top of the squad leader's plane, taking the pilot by surprise. "Gotten heimel!" the german pilot exclaimed.

The object was Blue Diamond, and he gave the pilot a cruel gaze. As he transformed his entire body into his rock-hard diamond form, he began to slam his fist into the nose of the plane, destroying the engine. As the engine began to conk out and die, the Blue Diamond leapt towards one of the wingmen who tried to shoot him off, the bullets bounced harmlessly off of his body - tearing the dying plane to swiss cheese.

The pilot cursed in German as he watched the squad leader's plane slowly burst into flames after he shot at them. The same figure was now on his plane, and beginning to dismantle it with his bare hands like a gremlin.

The other wingman was about to radio back to headquarters about what they'd seen, but before he could do anything, the Human Torch had already melted his radio attenna to slag. He shot off the top hatch of his plane and jumped out of the cockpit, just as the Blue Diamond had completed his dismantling of the other plane - that pilot also ejecting out of the plane.

Just as it seemed that Blue Diamond would go do with the plane, the Human Torch swooped down and grabbed him by the arms - flying back to meet up with the others.

* * *

Once everything settled, Logan removed his mask and headed to the rear of the plane.

"We're over the target area!" he shouted. "Time to get off the bus!" He began to strap on a parachute, and pressed a button to open the bomb bay doors. Red Raven got out of his seat, and unfurled his large red-colored wings.

Toro looked over to Jack Frost, who got ready to leave. "Need a lift?" the young boy asked.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed. "Do you want to melt me or something?"

Toro frowned in defiance as Jack Frost strapped on his parachute.

* * *

Back at the communcations room of the castle, the Red Skull had marched in to get a staus report. Upon entry, everyone leapt out of their seats, giving the German salute.

"Report!" He barked as he approached the communications officer. "Has that aircraft been brought down?"

"Unknown," answered the officer. "We have lost contact with all three crafts."

The Red Skull roared in frustration. Suddenly an officer at radar spoke up from the nearby console. "Mein fuhrer! The American craft, it has turned around and retreating back for British airspace."

'So,' thought the Skull, 'they've managed to release their cargo to the rebels.' He reached over for a HYDRA officer. "I want you to assemble a team and search the area where that craft dropped it's cargo. I want those rebels found!"

The HYDRA officer nodded. "At once, mein fuhrer!" He gave the salute. "Hail HYDRA!"

* * *

Captain America went out and watched as his teammates slowly came to the ground. He approached Logan as he was the first to hit the ground.

"Logan," he smiled. "So good you could make it."

"Well, I was wondering what you managed to get yourself into," he grumbled, as he began taking off his parachute.

Jack Frost had ditched his parachute several feet before hitting the ground, and landed safely on an ice slide he created for himself. The Red Raven landed with Thin Man in tow, while the Human Torch dropped off the Blue Diamond, Toro landing at his side, both fiery heroes immediately put out their flames upon landing.

"What's the plan, Captain?" asked Torch, as he approached his patriotic colleague.

Cap looked at him. "There's an abandoned cabin in the woods that we've been using as a base of operations. Once you all have gathered up your parachutes, we'll reconvene there for the briefing. Now quickly, Red Skull should have a party of soldiers sent this way - so we need to make certain they don't find any trace that we were here."

They all collected their parachutes and placed them in a pile, while the Human Torch ignited the pile, setting any trace of the parachutes used ablaze. Since he burnt them at a fast rate, little or no smoke was given off. He then turned to go meet the others at the cabin.

_What's the plan? We'll find out soon enough - TO BE CONTINUED_


	4. Chapter 4

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART FOUR

_In the woods of German-Occupied France_

_April 1942_

"Can you run the plan by again?" asked Toro. "I dont quite get it."

His elder counterpart, Human Torch, gave his young comrade a playful smack in the back of the head. "Pay attention, lad."

Captain America sighed, but he was willing to go through with explaining the plan again, so that Toro would finally understand what they wanted to achieve. Stretched across the entire kitchen table was a blueprint, the blueprints of the HYDRA base that the Red Skull was command of.

"Once more," he announced, "this is the plan." With a small stick, he pointed out certain sections of the castle. "One, Blue Diamond and Red Raven will create a distraction so that myself, Whizzer, Miss America, Thin Man, and Logan can sneak into the castle undetected. While we do that, Jack Frost and Bucky will disable the power source. Since HYDRA is likely to have backup generators, they will take a little while to power up - that should give the Human Torch and Toro ample time to destroy the communication tower;" he looked at Torch and Toro. "The power outage will be your signal to action."

Both Toro and Torch nodded in unison, the Captain carried on.

"Once that is done, we capture the Red Skull, and put HYDRA out of business once and for all." Cap dusted off his hands. "Now we dont have much time, but ..."

Logan spoke up. "Captain, there _is_ one thing you haven't told us yet - what is HYDRA up to anyways?"

Cap hesitated a bit, he wasnt proud to tell them, but after all they deserved to know. He took a deep breath before beginning his explanation. "HYDRA's planning on something big, ti would see that they can fortell that the war isnt going to go well for Nazi, Germany. They're planning on building giant robots they've nicknamed '_**sleepers**' _- that's why they sent Von Strucker to Japan so he can oversee the construction of these **sleepers**. The plan is to sneak these creations within several allied territories, once victory has been assured for the allies, the sleepers will be awakened - and proceed to destroy everything in their wake ... making sure nothing will survive." Cap then clapped his hands. "Now we better make sure our plan succeeds, cause if we dont - the Allied Forces will be crushed."

But Miss America had a question that plagued her mind. "How do we plan to sneak in, Captain?" She asked. "We don't actually seem like HYDRA agents - let alone German soldiers."

Logan suddenly became agitated, looking around as if he had heard something that everyone else missed. "Something's coming," he growled. "A tank ... and at least six soldiers ... I can hear their footsteps as they march."

Everyone was surprised that HYDRA had discovered them so quickly, everyone but Captain America - who checked his watch underneath his red glove. "Interesting," he replied. "I expected them to have been here sooner than this."

He quickly rushed over to the window, outside he could see the large armored tank and at least a half a dozen HYDRA soldiers. Blue Diamond was shocked. "You expected this!" He exclaimed. "Was this part of your so-called 'cunning plan'?"

Cap turned to face him, "As a matter of fact, it is. And I've found out the perfect way of how we can sneak in undetected."

* * *

The HYDRA tank slowly came to a stop outside of the cabin, whatever the US forces had dropped off to the rebels - most likely it would be here. And even if it wasn't, there'd be evidence leading them to where the rebels would be, but it was already known where the rebels were - they were in THAT cabin.

The group commander turned to two of his subordinates, each armed with rifles. "Search that cabin," he ordered, pointing to the cabin. "Those American scum are probably hiding in there - find them!"

Both subordinates saluted. "HAIL HYDRA!" they shouted, and then turned to head for the cabin. The commander turned his attention to the other officers, and gave them orders as well - to search the nearby woods for any sign of the enemy. They gave the same salute, and went to do as they were ordered.

The commander suddenly heard a noise come from the cabin, this caused him to reach for his sidearm, until he saw his two officers fly out through the window. He then saw a familiar figure shoot out from the opening in the cabin. "Gotten heimel!" He gasped. "It's Kapitan Amerika!" His exclamation brought the four soldiers back, and when they saw the Cap - they aimed their rifles and opened fire.

Cap managed to deflect the shots from their rifles with his circular American shield. "All Winners Squadron, go into ACTION!"

Both Toro and Torch rushed out the open door. "FLAME ON!" They exclaimed as they both burst into flames, shooting into the air. Jack Frost followed out on a wave of ice, while Blue Diamond and Thin Man ran out after them all.

The soldiers opened fire on Blue Diamond, who fortunately transformed into his dense diamond form, causing the bullets to bounce off harmlessly. He turned to watch Bucky and Logan dash out into action, ready to beat up some HYDRA scum - he then noticed one of the soldiers aiming his weapon in their direction.

"Look out!" He shouted. Bucky managed to jump out of the way, but Logan was hit in the shoulder.

Miss America rushed to the aide of her fallen associate. "Are you alright."

Logan clutched at his arm. "I'll be fine ..." he growled. ".. just a scratch ..."

Both Torch and Toro flew overhead towards the armed soldiers, and shot blasts of flame towards them, melting their rifles into useless slag. The Thin Man was being chased by the HYDRA tank, the cannon aimed at the American rebel and fired. Quickly grabbing onto some nearby trees, Thin Man stretched himself out like a large rubber sheet, which caught the flying shell with ease - then slingshotting it back right into the barrell.

The hatch atop the tank flung open, and two soldiers scrambled out of the tank, just as the shell exploded - destroying the front end of the tank.

The fighting continued on, until the Whizzer bolted out of the cabin at superspeed, taking down the soldiers with punches at breakneck speed.

The HYDRA commander noticed his men, at least those who were still standing, running for their lives. "Cowards!" He shouted. "Stand and fight!"

"Fight THIS, HYRDA scum!" shouted Bucky, knocking the commander on his rear with a right cross.

When the fighting came to a close, Cap checked on his fellow super heroes. "Everyone alright?" He asked. Both Human Torch and Toro landed on their feet, their flames quickly extinguishing upon touchdown,Miss America, and Blue Diamond rushed to the Cap.

"Everyone except for Logan," replied Miss America. "I believe he was shot in the shoulder."

Bucky rushed over to check on his fallen friend, he pulled away Logan's hand from his shoulder - and gasped in shock. Logan's shoulder had completely healed, it was as if he'd never been shot at all. The sleeve of his uniform was torn, but there wasnt a single scratch on him.

Blue Diamond rushed over to see Logan's surprisingly quick recovery. "This is impossible!" He exclaimed. "I **saw** you get shot."

Logan slowly got to his feet. "Let's just say I'm a fast healer."

Bucky began looking around, someone seemed to be missing from the group. "Hey," he replied. "What happened to Red Raven and Whizzer?"

After a blast of wind hit the heroes by surprise, the Whizzer appeared with two soldiers under his arms - both unconscious. Red Raven came down from the sky, holding to two more soldiers - he dropped them down at the Captain's feet while the Whizzer did the same with his prisoners. Miss America picked up the HYDRA commander, who was knocked cold by Bucky's left hook, and tossed his body on the pile of soldiers.

"Quickly," ordered the Captain. "Take off their uniforms and then tie them up in the cabin. We'll use their uniforms to disguise our appearances."

As they started to disrobe the unconscious officers, Bucky began to look around. "Hey, anyone see where Jack went?"

Jack came out of the woods, slightly out of breath. "I tried to catch those soldiers from the tank," he gasped. "But I lost them in the woods."

Cap sighed. "Then we're one uniform short. Jack, you will have to be part of the distraction with Diamond and Raven. We'll have to up our time frame to completion - before those soldiers manage to get word back to base!"

Diamond picked up a couple of undressed soldiers, wearing only white undershirts and boxers, hauled them up over his shoulders and carried their limp bodies back to the cabin - while both Whizzer and Miss America began to slip into their HYDRA uniforms.

* * *

The Red Skull waited in the communications room for the soldiers' report, eagerly awaiting to hear that they found whatever those filthy Americans dropped off and perhaps apprehending them at the same time.

The communications officer spoke from his post. "Leader, we're receiving a report from one of our operatives."

The Red Skull smiled in triumph. "Excellent," he replied with a satisfactory tone in his voice. "Have the rebels been exterminated like the vermin like they are?"

The communications officer focused on the German chatter on his headset, then returned his attention on Skull. "Nein, leader!"

Hearing this angered Red Skull immensely. "Dummkopfs!" He exclaimed. "I will have them shot for this!"

But the communications officer added with promising news. "They are also reporting going into battle with some American superheroes ... one matching the description of ... Keptain Amerika."

The crimson headed villain's mood changed quickly from enraged to contempt. "So the foolish allies think they can stop us by sending their top soldier, Captain America, to stop our plans - but not anymore."

"Shall I have them return to base, and have a firing squad set up for their immediate execution, mein leader?" It was standard procedure that those soliders who fail face swift termination but the Red Skull shook his head.

"Nein," he said. "Have them return at once, they still maintain their usefulness. Meanwhile we will continue construction on the Sleepers, so we can assure ourselves victory over the allied forces!"

Another communications officer spoke up, "Mein leader, we have also received a message from Baron Strucker. He is arrived in Japan, and construction of the Sleepers has been put into effect."

Things were beginning to sound more promising to the Red Skull, until he heard the door burst open and armed German soldiers began to run into the commucations room with rifles at the ready. The armed group was followed in by a single man with long blond hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

"What is the meaning of this!" demanded Red Skull.

The man with glasses had a large grin on his face. "My name is Schultz, I have been given direct orders to take over this project." He handed a paper to the Red Skull. "You are to return to Berlin, and report to the fuhrer at once."

This caused his blood to boil, the Red Skull tore the paper to shreds. "No!" He shouted. "I will not have my victory taken away from me by a pencil pushing subordinate!"

"Failure to comply with these orders will be considered an act of treason," explained Schultz. "A crime punishable by death."

The Red Skull wasnt ready to let what he worked hard for during the entire span of his career be swiped from his grasp, and given to some idiot who'd probably take all the credit for the idea in the first place. "Adolf Hitler is an incompetant oaf," grumbled Red Skull. "He could not even lead his way out of a 'paper bag', as the Americans would say."

Schultz eyed him suspiciously. "I beg your pardon?"

"Hitler is not fit to lead the Third Reich into the new Millenium - I AM!"

Schultz has heard enough. "Then you are a traitor to the fuhrer."

Not looking back, he spoke to his men, barking orders in German. But the Red Skull gave off a confident smile, as the soldiers aimed their rifles at him - their fingers slowly tightening on the triggers. The Red Skull backed towards the communications console, and pressed a button underneath. The door burst open again, and several HYDRA officers rushed in with guns trained on the German soldiers.

"It would appear, herr Schultz," mocked Red Skull, "that we are at an impasse."

Schultz tried his best to look unfazed by this change of event, but the Red Skull could tell otherwise. "This man is a traitor to the Third Reich!" He shouted, pointing at Red Skull. "By order of the fuhrer himself - you will lower your weapons and STAND DOWN!"

But the HYDRA soldiers were unimpressed, as they kept their weapons trained on Schultz and his men.

Red Skull smirked - or at least he did something that was close to a smirk. "They are my men - they do not listen to your orders." He looked at the Nazi soldiers. "Lower your weapons."

"Do not do as he says! You will join him in his death sentence and your lives will be forfeit!"

But the soldiers out of cowardice and concern for their own lives dropped their rifles. Schultz stared Red Skull right in his bony face. "You _will_ pay for your treachery." He said under his breath.

Red Skull noticed the soldier who had brought him the status report earlier, Hans Oberfeld. He motioned him over to his side, whispered in his ear, and handed over his gas gun to the man.

Schultz wondered what he said to the man, as he approached Schultz with gas gun in hand. "What is this? What's going on?"

"For a man who is about to die, you ask a lot of questions, herr Schultz." laughed Skull. "Corporal Oberfeld has agreed to be your executioner."

Sweat poured down his face, until Schultz noticed the Nazi armband on Oberfeld's arm - a smile appeared on his face. "Anyone wearing the Nazi armband is loyal to the fuhrer - he will not kill me."

"But that's where you are wrong, herr Schultz - he is loyal to _me_." He looked to Oberfeld. "You know what to do."

Oberfeld did not hesitate, he raised the gas gun and shot a puff of red smoke into Schultz's face, causing him to choke on it.

Schultz was about to curse at Red Skull, but suddenly had trouble getting any sound out of his mouth - as if his voice had just given out on him. He noticed something fall to the ground at his feet, a strand of blonde hair. He placed his hand on his head, only to pull out a tuff of his own hair. Schultz began to feel hot, he took off his glasses to rub at his face, but his skin had become very dry all of a sudden. In the blink of an eye, Schultz began to find it difficult to breathe, he gasped frantically as his windpipe slowly started constricting, causing his face to go bright red. He dropped to his knees, his glasses clattering to the floor, he then collapsed to the ground and began convulsing on the floor. Schultz's eyes rolled up to the back of his head, and finally stopped his convulsions - he was dead.

Red Skull took a step towards the motionless man, crushing his glasses under his boot. He kicked him over, and that's when the other soldiers loyal to the Third Reich cringe in utter terror. The man was dead, and a shriveled red skull now rested on the man's shoulders. Red Skull approached Oberfeld, who stared at the motionless Schultz - he could not bring him to convince himself of what he had done. "You have done well." He said as he took the gas gun from the man. He then reached over to his armband and tore it off, there underneath was another armband - the armband with the HYDRA symbol on it.

"Hail ... HYDRA ..." Oberfeld said quietly.

Red Skull turned to the HYDRA officers. "Get rid of this trash at once!" As the soldiers picked up Schultz's lifeless body, Red Skull turned his attention to the German soldiers. "This is what you have to look forward to, a slow painful death - which Schultz experienced first hand. But I will spare your lives on one condition, that you swear loyalty to me - that you swear loyalty to HYDRA."

Without giving it another thought, the German officers tore off their Nazi armbands and tossed them at Red Skull's feet, he smiled - everything was going according to plan even though it was a bit sooner than he'd planned. He returned his gaze to Oberfeld.

"Corporal, what do we say after we salute?" He asked.

"Hail HYDRA." Oberfeld answered.

Red Skull turned to the officers. "Say it."

The officers saluted. "Hail HYDRA!"

"AGAIN! Everyone this time!"

Everyone spoke out all at once, in one loud unique voice. "**HAIL HYDRA!**" They all shouted.

A smile appeared on Red Skull's face. "Hail HYDRA."

_Will Captain America succeed in stopping the Red Skull from releasing his Sleepers? To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART FIVE

_Castle stronghold, German Occupied France_

_April 1942_

After the Red Skull and HYDRA decided to part ways from their alliance from the Nazi Third Reich, most of the German soldiers who were assigned to work with their counterparts were quickly rounded up. Most of them renounced their loyalty to Hitler and converted into HYDRA soldiers while those not easily willing to give up their loyalty were either imprisoned or killed.

Captain America immediately figured out what was going on, and decided to go with the original plan accordingly. The Whizzer, Miss America, Thin Man, Logan, and himself were dressed up as HYDRA operatives, while Blue Diamond, Jack Frost, and Red Raven were in shackles - pretending to have been taken prisoner. Torch, Toro, and Bucky stayed behind, waiting for the signal to go into action.

Cap and the othersmarched towardsthe main gate where a HYDRA agent manned the guard post. He stepped out and stood in their way. "Halt and be identified!"

Cap took the lead by approaching the man, and giving the HYDRA salute. "Hail HYDRA!" He said with a strong German accent."We have returned from our battle with Kaptain Amerika."

"Two of your men reported failure."

"Those men are cowards, they ran with their tails between their legs - the traitors deserved to be shot for their cowardice."

The Whizzer was amazed by Cap's portrayal. 'Wow!' he thought to himself. 'There's an oscar performance if I ever saw one.'

"We did manage to capture these rebels," Cap motioned to his shackled comrades. "We have been instructed to take it to fearless leader for questioning."

The sentry looked over the prisoners, then back to Cap. "Very well, you may proceed."

He watched as they marched the prisoners towards the castle, when suddenly he noticed that one of the HYDRA soldiers had a feminine walk about him - something that just seemed suspicious.

"Halt!" He shouted, as he grabbed for the curvaceous officer - only to end up pulling off the mask. Looking at the mask he had in his hands, he looked up to see that the soldier was actually a woman. He stared in shock, "There are no female officers here! Where did this freulein come from."

Without saying a word, the Blue Diamond changed into his solid diamond form, and charged at the sentry, hitting him square in the ribs with his shoulder. The man flew into the guardpost wall with a sickening thud, he then slumped to the floor in unconsciousness.

"Time for the distraction," Blue Diamond announced, as he broke his shackles with ease. Jack Frost made his shackles cold and brittle, causing them to shatter easily, he did the same to Red Raven's. Red Raven leapt into the sky, with his wings spread out, followed by the charge of Jack Frost and Blue Diamond.

A couple of HYDRA sentries walking along the outer hallway in the front of the castle, noticed Blue Diamond smashing the hell out of some abandoned jeeps. "Intruders! Sound the alarm!"

One sentry ran to the end of the hallway and hit a button along the wall. A loud klaxon blared from the castle, both sentries drew out their rifles and opened fire on them. With Blue Diamond in his invulnerable diamond form, the bulllets bounced harmlessly off his body. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a grenade.

"Raven!" He shouted. "Catch!" He tossed the grenade up to his winged companion.

Red Raven caught the grenade with ease. "Bomb's away!" He exclaimed as he pulled the pin and then tossed it towards the sentries direction. The grenade skittered harmlessly across the floor before exploding - sending the sentries flying.

The large metal doors slowly swung open in the front of the castle, as more HYDRA sentries charged at the costumed crimefighters - with guns at the ready. Jack Frost managed to freeze most of the sentries in their tracks, those who managed to avoid him only met with a crushing defeat by Diamond's rock-hard fists. Cap and others took this opportunity to run into the castle undetected, while HYDRA was busy fighting Diamond and the others.

* * *

Red Skull was in the R & D lab overlooking the construction of the Sleepers' high powered cannons when he heard the klaxon alarm go off. He grabbed one of the technicians who quickly ran by.

"What the devil is going on!" He demanded.

"Intruders, mein leader!" exclaimed the technician. "They have been identified as the Americans Jack Frost, Red Raven, Blue Diamond."

Red Skull pushed the technician aside and rushed to the internal comm-system on the wall.

* * *

Outside one of the soldiers noticed the red light blinking from a nearby communications hub, the sound of the signal could barely be heard over the rifle fire and the screeching klaxon.

He pressed the call button on the console. "Hail HYDRA!" He shouted.

"_This is the Red Skull!_" shouted Skull. "_I want them alive!_"

The soldier couldnt believe what he was hearing. "I cannot hear you, mein leader! What did you say!"

"**_ALIVE! I want them ALIVE!_**" screamed Red Skull. "_The first person to shoot one of them will be put in front of a firing squad - do I make myself clear!"_

He snapped to attention. "I will distribute the order amongst the men right now, mein leader. Hail HYDRA!" Upon shutting off the communcation, he turned and ran back to pass the order among the men.

* * *

Red Raven began to notice that the action was becoming lackluster from the evil HYDRA side. "Is it my imagination," he asked aloud. "Or has these soldiers gotten a little bad with their aim."

Blue Diamond shook his head. "It doesnt matter! Cap and the others have gotten in, our mission is complete. We pull back and regroup at the selected location - meet up with Torch and the others."

With that, the three retreated back into the forest, the HYDRA soldiers ceased firing and cheered in triumph - but to some the victory seemed hollow.

* * *

Upon arrival at the selected rendezvous point, Diamond, Frost, and Raven finally met up with Toro, Torch, and Bucky.

"They're in," replied Raven. "Now we proceed to phase two."

"I'll go shut down HYDRA's power source," admitted Diamond, returning to his human form. "The rest of you will wait for the signal to destroy their communications array."

Bucky found this to be a bit suspicious. "That's not what the Captain told us," he retorted. "Who put _you_ in charge?"

Blue Diamond glared at him right in the eye. "I'm the senior member of this team - what I say goes!"

"Captain America explicitly instructed us to do this as a team - no one is to go off on their own!"

This angered Blue Diamond a great deal. "I dont like your tone, boy!" He menacingly stepped towards Bucky, causing him to back off a bit - but he stood his ground. Jack Frost grabbed Diamond by the arm, pulling him back to him, where he whispered something into his ear - something the others could not hear. After hearing it, a smile appeared on Diamond's face as he started to back off.

"Alright then," he said to Bucky. "You can accompany me, the rest of you - wait for the signal. Is that understood?"

They all nodded. Both Blue Diamond and Bucky ran for the castle, to destroy HYDRA's power supply - or was it to be that easy? Something in the back of Bucky's mind made him wonder .. especially about Blue Diamond and his gung-ho attitude.

_Will they succeed? Or is something sinister going to happen instead? To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART SIX

_Inside the Red Skull Fortress_

_April 1942_

The Red Skull walked into theobservation room, outside the sleeper prototype was being built, he was greeted by the two designers on the project - Doctor Adler and Professor Weiss. Adler was a tall, well built middle aged man with dark hair and a small mustache on his upper lip, while Professor Weiss was short, stocky, and slightly older than Adler, he had thinning grey hair and wore wire-rimmed spectacles.

"What do you have to report to me, herr doctor?" asked Red Skull. "I so hope that it is good news."

Dr. Adler gave the HYDRA salute. "The Sleeper prototype is complete, mein leader - as to your specifications."

Professor Weiss stepped forward. "Would the leader like a demonstration?" He added.

Red Skull nodded. Professor Weiss pulled away the curtain covering the window, there standing in front of them was a 20 foot robot composed of shiny titanium, and a cone-shaped head. On the Sleeper's chest was the large swastika, the symbol of the third reich.

"The Sleeper," explained Adler, "is composed solely of pure titanium steel, rust proof, bulletproof, completely indestructible."

He shouted some German commands into the loud speaker, soon the soldiers evacuated the area and sent in some radio controlled target drones.

"On the side of each arm there is a chain gun, each barrell can fire over 1000 rounds a minute," he continued.

As the drones approached the sleeper, it raised its arms, two large gun barrells emerged from each one. The barrells began to spin at high speeds just before launching a barrage of bullets at the drones, reducing them to scrap.

The Red Skull was impressed, as the demonstration came to a close. "Are the sleepers ready for mass-production?" he asked.

Weiss spoke up. "There have been a couple oftechnical mishaps."

This began to anger the HYDRA leader. "What **kind** of 'mishaps'?"

Adler spoke for his colleague. "Minor ones, I assure you, herr leader. The fuel source we've been using for the sleepers has proven to be unstable, causing the drones to selfdestruct within minutes of activation. Plus we are still waiting for the technological parts that we need for the night vision/thermal targetting systems." He paused for a minute, hoping that the Red Skull would calm down and see reason. "It has proven difficult working under these conditions, the french technology here is utterly primitive compared to German engineering .."

Unfortunately when Adler thought that the Red Skull would calm down - he was wrong. "You will do with what you have," he shouted, pounding his fist on the console, "or else!"

"Begging your pardon, mein leader," squeaked Weiss in a tiny voice. "You're not threathening us ... are you?"

He glared in the poor man's beady little eyes. "You and herr doctor Adler are expendable, so regarding 'threatening you', I say ja!"

Weiss gulped. Suddenly the intercom went on, it was from the communications room.

"_Mein leader!_" a voice piped from the speaker.

Red Skull walked up to the intercom along the wall, and pressed the call button. "Report!"

"_We have received a communique from Baron Strucker._"

"Understood, I am on my way."

* * *

"C'mon, it's this way." 

Bucky followed Blue Diamond down the empty corridor, he followed him into a hidden entrance into the castle and down towards the electrical room. He was surprised that there weren't any HYDRA stormtroopers wandering down the corridors, and he also couldnt figure out how he even knew of the hidden entrance.

"I haven't seen a stormtrooper ever since we got in," admitted Bucky. "Where are they anyways?"

Blue Diamond didnt even look back at Bucky. "I noticed the duty roster at the guard post earlier," he said. "Perfect timing, I guess."

"But what about that hidden entrance? It couldnt have been luck."

"I remember seeing it on the castle floor plan," he replied.

Bucky began to get suspicious. "I **saw** the floor plan, I never saw that entrance we took."

"Maybe it's an old floor plan - you seem to be askinga lot ofquestions, kid."

They came to a door with writing in german on the door reading "elektrischer Raum" - which meant "electrical room". It was a good thing that Captain America talked Bucky into studying the German language, otherwise he would have never found the place - butwas Blue Diamond equally knowledgable?

Blue Diamond approached the fuse box. "Looks like it's time for lights out."

Bucky smacked his fist into his open palm. "Great, then that'll signal the others into destroying the communications tower - putting HYDRA out of business."

"Oh, it's not 'lights out' for HYDRA."

Bucky paused in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

He turned around, only to be greeted by Blue Diamond's fist. The blow flung him back, knocking his head into the wall - he slumped into unconsciousness.

"You were asking a lot of questions," said Blue Diamond, as he stood over Bucky's limp body. "Too many questions." He laughed to himself. "And to think I didnt even need to be in my diamond form to take care the likes of you!"

He turned around, and headed for the main fuse box.. He slowly opened the door, and flipped off the main switch.

* * *

Watching from the forest, Jack Frost, Red Raven, Human Torch, and Toro witnessed the large castle go pitch black. 

"There's the signal!" exclaimed Toro. "FLAME ON!" The youngster burst into flames, Human Torch also transformed into his fiery form. Red Raven outstretched his wings, ready to fly, Jack Frost took one step forward and fell back onto the ground.

"What's wrong, Jack?" asked Torch, he could see his companion clutching onto his ankle.

Jack winced in pain. "I must have sprained my ankle," he groaned.

Torch looked at Raven. "You stay with Jack," he told him. "Toro and I ought to be enough to take down that communications tower."

Red Raven nodded. "Very well," he said. "May the winged deity watch over you, my friend."

Torch turned and flew off after Toro, leaving Red Raven and Jack Frost alone. He watched as his friend, the Torch, flew off into the distance, he didnt notice the evil grin on Jack Frost's face.

Suddenly Raven screamed in pain as two ice spears penetrated through each of his wings, he dropped to the ground and saw the bloody ice spears sticking through his wings. He looked up, his vision was a little bit blurry as he tried desperately not to lose consciousness, there standing over him he could see Jack Frost.

"W...w...why ...?" was all he could get out. The pain was just too much for him.

"You might want to close your eyes," smiled Frost, "This will be all over in a moment."

All he saw then was Jack Frost raise his hands up, and was blasted by a blizzard of ice.

* * *

Once the fiery Human Torch managed to join up with Toro, he looked at the castle - something seemed off. 

"It just happened a minute ago," explained Toro. "When I got here, all the lights automatically came back on. They must have gotten the reserve generator online."

Torch shook his flame covered head. "No, it's not possible. Something must have gone wrong."

Toro screamed as something slammed him from behind, causing him to fall out of the sky, Torch watched as his body hit the ground with a bone crushing thud.

"Toro!" he shouted. Torch looked over to where the blast originated, and there he found Jack Frost - standing on two feet; his ankle wasn't twisted after all. "Jack? What the hell are you doing?"

Jack eyed his former colleague. "What does it _look_ like I'm doing?" He asked sarcastically. "It's called "elimination'."

Torch looked at the fallen boy. "Toro, are you alright?"

He slowly got to his knees. "I ... I ... I'm so wet ... " he chattered. "I .. I can't .. flame on .. So ... cold."

With a blast from Jack's hand, Toro was encased within a thick block of solid ice.

"NOOOOOO!" Torch screamed, "Toro, hang on! I'll get you out!" He generated a large fireball in his hand, and was about to throw it at his frozen friend, until Frost warned him against it.

"Toro is frozen solid, his body is at a temperature of absolute zero." He explained. "If you raise his temperature too quickly, his body'll shatter like an easter egg."

But Torch had heard enough. "Traitor!" He shouted. "You're going to pay!" And with that he hurtled the ball of fire in Jack's direction, he barely got out of the way until the fireball impacted with the earth, making a loud explosion.

* * *

The Red Skull returned to the communications room, with Adler and Weiss following him like lost puppies. A HYDRA officer had passed him the printed message sentthrough a closed channel from Baron Strucker. 

After he read the communique, obviously translated to German from Japanese, a small toothy smile appeared on the dictator-to-be's face. "It seems that construction is already being made on the new sleepers in Japan," he told both Adler and Weiss. "And it would seem that they haven't come across the same 'problems' that you two have been having, and as a matter of fact - have made several improvements on your design." He eyed a pair of HYDRA soldiers and motioned them towards him, each rushed over and grabbed hold of Weiss and Adler.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Adler, wanting an explanation.

"You have outlived your usefullness, herr doctor."

Immediately Weiss dropped to the feet of Red Skull. "Pleeeeease," he begged. "Don't kill us! We can still be useful!"

Red Skull backhanded the Professor, knocking him to the ground. Adler quickly picked up his colleague, attempting to prevent his colleague from further embarrassment.

"I despise grovellers! You are going to be sent back to Berlin - so you may submit my report to the fuhrer." He looked at the HYDRA troopers. "Escort them to the airfield at once."

Both HYDRA soldiers saluted and escorted both Adler and Weiss out of the room, once they were out of earshot - Red Skull couldnt help but chuckle to himself. Upon arriving in Berlin, both of them would be deemed traitors to the third reich, and be shot on sight.

Suddenly an officer called his attention, Red Skull found the man sitting in front of a monitor screen. "Mein fuhrer," he called out. "There is something going on outside - something you should see."

Skull came up behind the officer and looked over his shoulder at the monitor. There he could make out Jack Frost fighting with the american Human Torch - this confirmed that Captain America was somewhere causing trouble. "So," Skull surmised, "disention in the ranks."

The soldier looked over his shoulder and up at Skull. "Mein fuhrer, should I dispatch HYDRA soldiers to apprehend the rebels?"

Red Skull shook his head. "No. Let's us see how this turns out first."

The soldier said nothing, and returned his gaze back at the monitor, where Torch and Frost continued to battle it out in superhero-like fashion.

_So we already know that Jack Frost and Blue Diamond are traitors - but why? To be continued ..._

_Coming soon, the present day; featuring Nick Fury, Captain America, and Wolverine ...?_


	7. Chapter 7

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART SEVEN

_SHIELD Helicarrier_

_April 2005_

Colonel Nick Fury wandered down one of the corridors in the super-massive helicarrier, the hidden base of SHIELD (Supreme Headquarters International Espionage Law-enforcement Division). SHIELD was organized in the 1960s to meet the threat of the highly technological subversive organization called HYDRA. The identities of the organization's founders, the Executive Board, had never been revealed. Fury was SHIELD's first Executive Director, he was an ex-World War II commando and Central Intellegence Agency Operative.

It had been two years since the defeat of the mutant known as Apocalypse, which they would have never defeated if it weren't for Charles Xavier's students, the old Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Magneto's ex-Acolytes and other mutants. But after that, things got back to normal around SHIELD – more like downright boredom. But no one ever said that working for SHIELD would be exciting, at least not to Fury's face anyways.

He reached the door to his office to find Sidney "the Gaffer" Levine working on some wiring next to the door panel. Sidney was SHIELD's top technician, he was always called on to fix the odd thing here and there.

Sidney looked over his shoulder to see the colonel standing behind him. He turned around , stood at attention, and saluted. "Er.. colonel Fury .. I didnt notice you there."

"It's alright, Levine." Fury answered. "At ease." Levine started to relax, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm almost finished installing that retinal scanner that you requested for, sir." He turned back to attatch one last wire, before closing the panel shut. "Care to give it a test spin, colonel?"

Levine stepped aside and allowed Fury to pass by and stand in front of the scanner. Being the least-technologically savvy person in the organzation, Fury wasn't quite sure what to do. "Is the voice recognition software still in operation?" he asked.

Sidney nodded. "I managed to integrate it when installing the optical scanner. Just mention your name and code number, the computer will tell you what to do from there."

Fury cleared his throat. "Computer," he spoke aloud. "Recognize Nick Fury, colonel – authorization code 11963."

A voice piped up from the panel, a feminine voice. "_Voice recognition confirmed ... Colonel Nick Fury ... please prepare for optical scan."_

Fury bent down, opening his eye wide over the scanner. A bright red light flashed in his eye, blinding him temporarily.

Finally the computer spoke. "_Retinal scan complete. Unlocking door."_

There was a loud click, and the door to his office slid open. Fury turned to Levine. "Good work, Gaffer. I just wish that red light wasn't so hard on the eye."

Levine stroked his chin in deep thought. "I'm sure some adjustments can be made," he surmised. "In the meantime you'll have to get used to it."

Fury patted him on the shoulder. "You did good work, Gaffer. I'm going to have to see that you get a promotion."

Levine sighed. "I'd rather take a pay raise, I've been saving up to get a place for the missus and myself in the Poconos."

"I'll see what I can do." He stepped into the office, the door sliding shut behind him.

* * *

No sooner did Fury sit at his desk, he heard the comm system go off. He pressed a button on the console on top of his desk. "Fury here."

"_Colonel, it's Dugan._"

"What's the problem, Dum Dum?" asked Fury. Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan was a L2 Special Director at SHIELD, and Nick Fury's right arm man. He did a lot of stuff, so many different things – but Fury would trust his life with him.

"_Special call in for ya, colonel,_" said Dum Dum. "_It's the president – and it sounds very important._"

"Punch it up to my office, Dum Dum." Fury closed the channel with Dum Dum, and opened a new one by pressing a button. "Mr. President – what can I do for you?"

President Bush spoke with a hint of urgency in his voice. "_Colonel, I'd like to request you switch to the secure video channel, please."_

"Very well." He pressed another button on the console, got to his feet and stood in front of the bookcase next to the desk. The bookcase itself split open vertically, and opened up to reveal a large television monitor, a book's spine opened up to reveal a small camera halfway up the monitor, focusing on Nick Fury. The monitor came to life, showing the image of the president of the United States. "I presume this isnt a social call, Mr. President?"

"_You'd be right,_" he told him. "_We've really got a situation on our hands, colonel."_

Fury sat down on the corner of his desk.. "What seems to be the problem? How can SHIELD be of assistance?"

"_Something disturbing was found by Customs in New York harbor. I'm sending you an image of it right now." _The image of the President moved to one side as another image popped to the left in another window, almost resembling a split screen.

"Just received it now, Mr. President."

"_It was found in one of the metal crates on a European freighter, this thing is huge – almost 20-25 feet tall. You need to check on the marking on the chestplate._"

Fury pressed a button on the desk. "Computer, zoom in and enhance sector J9 on the image."

The chestplate was highlighted, the picture zoomed in – it was a blurred mess.

"_Now enhancing."_ replied the computer, the image cleared up – Fury recognized it right away.

"HYDRA!" He exclaimed.

"_Are you familiar with this device, colonel?_" asked the President.

"It looks like an early design of a 'sleeper', Mr. President. They were built in the 1940's as an insurance policy by the Germans, they would be smuggled into Allied countries, and if the Allies were to win the war – these things'd be activated and cause nothing but death and destruction while the Third Reich would laugh from the comfort of Berlin."

"_But do you know who designed them?_"

"Yes, I do. A Doctor Adler and Professor Weiss, the project was also overlooked by Hitler's right hand man – the Red Skull."

"_Could the Red Skull be responsible for this?"_

"I seriously doubt it, Mr. President." laughed Fury. "Only because the man has been dead for over 60 years now."

The president began to weigh his options. "_Would anyone else have knowledge on this project? Enough knowledge to put a stop to it?_"

"There **are** two people who are still alive, and have knowledge of the Sleeper project. One is Captain America, but unfortunately until a cure can be developed to fight off his poisoning caused by his super soldier treatment from the project 'Operation - Rebirth'. There were two sites set for the Super Soldier project, the original was mysteriously destroyed while the other was taken by the mutant known only as Magneto - it too was destroyed." Unknown to the government, Fury managed to pull a couple of strings so that the remaining site could have been destroyed as well - preventing Magneto or any other super villain from getting their hands on the project. "You _have_ noticed my report regarding the destruction of the site?"

"_I have,"_ answered the president. "_But I don't care much for your 'don't ask - don't tell' policy._"

"My apologies, Mr. President. SHIELD has managed to keep him in cryogenic freeze until a cure is made."

The image of the sleeper was removed from screen, the full image of the president filled the monitor._"Then you must find a cure immediately, colonel. I want everyone to work around the clock on this one._"

"We have many medical experts working on this," explained Fury. "We should have a cure developed soon – that is if all things go well."

The president spoke up. "_You mentioned 'two', colonel. Who is the other person?"_

Fury cleared his throat, he was a little reluctant to tell him. "There was one other person ..." he stuttered, ".. unfortunately he had gone missing and was presumed dead."

The president sighed. "_That **is** unfortunate, colonel. Keep me posted._" The president reached off screen, and the monitor went black. As the camera retracted itself back at the book, and the two halves of the bookcase slowly slid shut over the monitor, Nick Fury breathed a sigh of relief. What he didn't tell the president that the second person was Logan, before he became Wolverine. Not a whole lot was known about Wolverine's past, not even to Fury, he had quite the difficulty explaining why the person he's looking for is still the same age that he was 60 years ago – no way he could explain that. Now he had to find a way of developing an anti-toxin to fight off the cellular degeneration Cap suffered from "Rebirth", and have been working on that for several years - long before Fury became head of SHIELD - unfortunately no one was successful just yet. Then a thought popped into Fury's head, but he'd need Wolverine to do it

He pressed a button on his desk. "Dum Dum! Dispatch all agents!" He shouted. "I want Wolverine found!"

_Will he find Wolverine? And how did the mission finally go down in 1942? Stay tuned..._


	8. Chapter 8

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART EIGHT

_Deep within the Canadian Wilderness_

_April 2005_

A lone silhouette slipped through the woods, stalking its prey with stealth and precision. Finally locating its delicacy of choice, a wild rabbit chewing on a large green leaf, the wildcat licked his chops as it came closer and closer – it's claws extended. It was about to pounce, and devour the rabbit whole – until a loud roaring noise caused it to bolt, and the wildcat to climb up a nearby tree to get an elevated view of this creature making a noise so extravagant.

It watched as a giant shape came down from the sky, eclipsing the sun within minutes as it hovered down to the ground, sending dirt and leaves flying all over the place – the wildcat sank his claws into the tree just to avoid being blasted off.

As the object finally came down, managing to quiet down and causing the woods to return to it's serene silence. A small hatch opened up at the rear of the mysterious object, and a orange and black clad figure stepped out, overlooking his surroundings.

The wildcat leapt down from the tree, to confront this new intruder, ti gave a loud roar – baring his gleaming fangs. But the figure roared back, and with a loud "SNIKT!" - he revealed long metal claws.

The figure had only to take one menacing step forward, and the wildcat turned and bolted – willing to fight yet another day; it was obvious that this cat never faced THIS kind of Wolverine.

With a quick "SNIKT!", Wolverine drew his adamantium claws back in and headed back for the X-Jet. It had been a while since the battle with the evil Apocalypse, and Logan was looking to tie up some loose ends and maybe even recover some of his memories that were lost to him when he first became Weapon X.

It was almost several months since he had confronted a young girl called X-23 (Wolverine didn't care for that name at all, he thought that she deserved a real name), she was cloned by HYDRA from stolen DNA from the Weapon X project. She had originally escaped from the clutches of HYDRA, and went on a crusade to find Wolverine and exact revenge, but she failed, and feeling some sympathy for her allowed her escape before SHIELD agents could take her in.

The next time was when Wolverine found her again in the Canadian woods (actually it was more like **she** found **him**). He been kidnapped and hijacked onto a plane, it wasn't until he managed to escape from the plane and fall into the woods several feet below. While trying to recover from his fall, his mutant healing factor took a while to kick in, he was quickly captured by two mutants, one wearing a Hydra armband, the other was a Russian mutant known as Omega Red and a mutant bounty hunter called Gauntlet. After X-23 had rescued Wolverine, allowing them both to escape into the woods, but his rescue by her was not planned and Wolverine discovered the truth that X-23 **wanted **to be captured so that she could get access to the Supreme Hydra base and take them out permamently. After Wolverine had witnessed the HYDRA saucer crash and explode in the woods, all of the remaining HYDRA agents - including Omega Red - were captured and rounded up by SHIELD. When Fury asked where X-23 was, Logan told him that she didn't make it - but after leaving Wolverine managed to catch a familiar scent and gave a little smile to figure out the truth.

The last time was during the battle with Apocalypse and his Four Horsemen (the brainwashed Professor X, Storm, Magneto, and Mystique), X-23, other mutants, the Brotherhood of Evil, and the rest of the X-Men team helped to bring down the mutant tyrant for good and returning peace to the world once more. Wolverne and Professor X managed to convince her that it'd probably be best for her if she were to remain in the institute to work with the X-Men, in hopes of working to strengthen the bond between humans and mutants.

Even though Madame Hydra and what was left of the HYDRA conglomerate seemed to have died a fiery painful death, Wolverine had found out from his connections of this HYDRA secret base that was being revived in the wilderness of the Canadian Rockies outside of Banff.

Xavier had warned him against this, trying to convince him that since his previous battle against Apocalypse was tiring enough, he couldn't be physically ready to fight in another war against HYDRA. But to Wolverine, this fight was more than just a war – this battle was personal.

* * *

_Inside HYDRA Castle Stronghold_

_April 1942_

Captain America and the others had gotten rid of their HYDRA disguises and wandered down the hallway, the lights had gone out as planned, now Cap knew that Red Raven and the others were beginning to destroy the communication tower.

Suddenly the lights came back on, both Cap and Logan found that suspicious.

"The reserve power generators couldn't have come on that quickly," suggested Miss America. "Could they?"

Whizzer shook his head. "Not a chance," he spat out. "Those lights came on too quickly."

Thin Man thought otherwise. "You worry too much,."

"He's right," muttered Logan, he sniffed at the air – as if something didn't smell right.

Suddenly they turned to see Blue Diamond running up to them, a frightened look in his eye. "HYDRA .." he gasped. "They caught us – it was a setup."

Captain America spoke up. "A setup? By whom?"

"It was Bucky ... He betrayed us .. betrayed us all ... I managed to escape with my life."

Miss America broke into tears, while Whizzer and Thin Man consoled her – but Cap and Logan were a little harder to convince.

Finally Logan had heard enough. "He's lying." He growled.

Blue Diamond could hardly believe his ears, neither could Thin Man. "You _dare_ even think Blue Diamond is being dishonest?" snapped Thin Man. "Are you questioning an All Winners Squad member of team loyalty?"

This also infuriated Diamond. "I'm NOT lying." he snapped back. "We don't know anything about you either, except that the Captain has worked with you in the past – how do we know you're _not_ a traitor too?"

Logan gave off a low growl, clenching his fists extra tight, he looked like he was about ready to explode. But Cap tried his best to calm his friend down, to avoid a unnecessary fight. "Logan is my trusted friend," he told everyone, especially Blue Diamond. "But I've also known Blue Diamond just as long. Logan, do you have proof to back up such an accusation?"

Before he could respond, everyone's attention was averted to a strange rumbling sound, that was beginning to get louder. All six stared at the source, as there was a large explosion causing dust and debris to fly everywhere, when the cloud finally cleared there they watched both Jack Frost and a non-ignited Human Torch were duking it out.

"I'll kill you!" he shouted. "You'll pay for taking Toro's life!"

Jack Frost noticed the moisture on the Human Torch's uniform, that was the reason why he couldn't flame on – and he decided to use that to his advantage. Launching a blast of cold ice sent Human Torch flying and crashing into the wall. He then began to freeze the moisture around him, covering the Torch's entire body with solid ice. - leaving his head exposed.

Captain America had seen enough. "What is the meaning of this!" He demanded.

"Jack Frost is a traitor," snapped Torch. "He killed Toro, and also admitted to killing Red Raven." But before he could say anything else, Jack Frost had used his power to cover Torch's head with solid ice.

"Is this true, Jack?" Cap asked.

Jack Frost shook his head. "If anyone is the traitor," he hissed, "it's Torch – I was only defending myself. He killed Red Raven and conned Toro into fighting me too, he didn't give me any other alternative."

Thin Man had heard enough, he turned to Blue Diamond. "Only one way of dealing with traitors," he said.

Blue Diamond nodded, morphing into his diamond form. He walked up to the frozen Human Torch, and raised his fist – cocked back ready to drive a punch straight through the frozen hero – but he turned and drove the punch right through Jack's chest. As he pulled his fist out of his chest, a large gaping hole remained, Jack dropped to his knees and fell to the floor. Miss America and Whizzer watched in utter shock, she buried her face in Whizzer's arms and burst into tears as Jack lay on the floor lifeless.

* * *

_Inside HYDRA base_

_April 2005_

Two HYDRA troopers walked down the corridor, both too engrossed in their own little conversation to notice Wolverine skulking in the shadows.

Suddenly one of them finally caught on. "What was that!" he said to his friend. "Did you see that?"

Both troopers raised their rifles, pointing them towards the shadows – they could see some kind of reflective gleam residing within the darkness.

Wolverine lunged out of the shadows, his claws extended, he sliced both their rifles – reducing them to spare parts. One of the troopers managed to get away, and hit a button along the wall. The corridors were filled with the shrilling sound of the intruder alarm.

As the troops turned and made a retreat from the savage Wolverine, panels opened up within the wall Making a huge crunching sound, out of the panels emerged 7-foot armored troopers – they were called Mandroids.

Originally they were used as a heavily armored personal combat suit that was used by SHIELD – it was obvious that HYDRA managed to get their hands on some and decided to use it against a common enemy; like Wolverine for example.

Each Mandroid raised an arm, and opened fire on Wolverine. Each one of them were equipped with twin high neuornic-frequency stun-cannons, powerful enough to render a 230 lbs man unconscious within a 175 foot radius for 1.25 hours. They also had mag-force punch blasts with a concussive force equivalent to 150 pounds of TNT, high-frequency, high-voltage electrostatic beams of up to 60,000 volts – to make a long story short these Mandroids were armed to the teeth and could also amplify a man's strength 30 fold.

Wolverine dodged and jumped out of the way of every concussive blast the Mandroids threw at the mutant, even managed to deflect some blasts out of the way with his adamantium claws.

* * *

In a hidden control room, a middle-aged man watched from a closed-circuit monitor as Wolverine gutted and sliced open the powerful HYDRA Mandroids. These Mandroids were different from the originals, due to the fact that they were unmanned computerized drones.

In the original design, the Mandroids would follow a preprogrammed set of instructions should the operator be incapacitated in any way, so that way the suit would still attempt to achieve what it has been instructed to - with or without the operator.

A HYDRA technician approached the man. "The final preparations are underway, mein leader. We await your instructions."

The HYDRA leader turned to the man. "Continue the preparations until they are completed."

The technician saluted, and turned back to work - while the leader pressed a button on the console under the monitor. "Withdraw all the troopers and Mandroids, I will take care of Wolverine on my own."

"_Understood,_" replied a trooper. "_Hail HYDRA!"_

Pressing a button on the arm of the chair opened up a hidden compartment, the leader reached inside and pulled out a gas gun - making sure that it was loaded. He was approached by a curvaceous young woman with short dark hair -some of it covering the right side of her face -and matching colored eyes, she wore a dark green bodysuit with light green boots. She was known only as Viper, her past was a mystery to all around her - known only to a select few.

"Do not soil your hands, mein leader," she whispered in his ear, her arms wrapped around him from behind. "Allow me the pleasure of disposing of this intruder."

He stepped out of his chair, turned to face Viper - her face in his hands. "You remind me of your father every day," he smiled. "Nein, mein freulein - I am capable of taking care of this intruder on my own - you must not interfere."

Kissing her lightly on the forehead, the leader walked out of the control room, leaving a dejected Viper behind.

'The leader is not aware of what he's getting into,' she thought. 'If Wolverine is anything like the reports have said - mein leader does not stand a chance.' And with that thought, she rushed out after her leader.

* * *

After searching through the mountain of scrap metal that used to be HYDRA Mandroids, Wolverine was no where closer to getting the answers he was searching for.

It had been several minutes since the rest of the Mandroids and HYDRA stormtroopers had vanished, obviously recalled by whomever they take orders from.

"Ya filthy cowards!" Wolverine shouted. "Is that the best that you got, bub!"

He heard a sound from behind him, turning around, his claws going "_SNIKT!"_, he faced his adversary.

"You will pay for intruding in HYDRA territory," replied the old man. "Pay with your life!" He drew out the gas gun, ready to fire it at Wolverine.

With a slash of his claw, he reduced the gas gun to ribbons. "Ya didnt think ye'd get rid of me with that lil pop gun, did ya bub!" He mocked the old man. "Now where _IS_ your leader - ya better tell me before I really getted pissed, bub!"

The old man glared at him, fists clenched. "I **am** the leader!" He shouted back.

Wolverine was unimpressed. "You're the leader? Don't make me laugh!"

"Nein! I plan to do more that make you laugh - I plan to make you die!" And with that, he produced a small dagger from his boot, then began to thrust at Wolverine.

He dodged the blade being thrust in his face, barely avoiding the sting of solid steel. With a blind slash, he knocked the knife out of the man's hand and caught him in the face. The old man covered his face with his hands and staggered back as Wolverine quickly retracted his claws.

"Do yerself a favor, bub!" snarled Wolverine, "_Don't_ get up!" Suddenly the whole place began to shudder and shake, it felt like they were going through an earthquake, but how was that possible? The rocky mountains were no where near any fault lines of any kind - so how could this be happening?

He looked at the old man, who still had his hands over his face. Suddenly he heard the man starting to laugh, from a common chuckle to a psychotic guffaw. "You fool!" The man retorted. "This isn't just a HYDRA base you've infiltrated - it's also a fully functional airship." He pulled his hands away from his face, glaring at Wolverine with an insane glare. He could see the scar left on the man's face by his adamantium claw, he was just lucky that it just grazed his face. Wolverine could see the mark, although it was blood red - it was not bleeding.

The man gave Wolverine an evil smirk, "Nein? You do not believe me? Open that door and see for yourself, herr X-Man." He pointed to a large door behind Wolverine.

He turned and opened the large door the old man had motioned to, what he saw was unbelievable. The door lead to the outside, and they were about 50 feet off the ground -and slowly ascending.

"You believe me now, herr Logan?" the man smirked.

"How do you know my name?" Wolverine began to get concerned. Suddenly he cried out in pain, Viper had come up behind him and sunk her fangs into the side of his neck like a vampire. As she removed her fangs from his neck, he dropped down to the floor while the old man and Viper argued in German.

Wolverine approached the man, the venom had made him weak. He grabbed him by the shirt, hauling himself up to eye level, Wolverine reached blindly, grabbing onto the man's face where he cut him. He pulled off more skin as he staggered back, what he saw he couldn't believe his eyes - the old man was missing half of his face.

It could have been caused by the venom that began to run through his bloodstream, but the half of the old man's face was a blood red skull. Viper grabbed him from behind, and hurled him out the door - causing him to take the long 500 foot fall into the woods below.

_Could Wolverine had survived that fall? And what more happened back in 1942? More traitors will be revealed!_

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART NINE

_Deep within the Canadian Wilderness_

_April 2005_

Wolverine lay on the ground in a heap, the large piece of the old man's face still clutched within his gloved hand. He tilted his head to the side when he heard a sound come from the bushes, he watched as a wildcat emerged from the shadows – the _same_ wildcat he'd chased away earlier. It could sense Wolverine and his weakened condition, and was back to get some revenge – and not to mention some mutant take-out.

Wolverine couldn't even get up, his mutant ability to rapidly heal was taking it's time fighting off the effects of the venom – even his vision was blurry.

The wildcat approached the weakened X-Man, claws at the ready – it was going to take a killing slash at Wolverine's chest – when suddenly a loud shrill caught the creature off guard and he bolted off like a scared cat.

A severe blast of wind hit Wolverine square in the face as he could see a huge object slowly descend from the sky, the backlash it was giving off was blowing leaves and branches away, causing a small sandstorm as it came down to hover up ahead. He watched two helmeted figures repel down from the halicopter, and began to check on his physical condition. Wolverine started to recognize the symbol on the sleeve of the man's jacket – the symbol of SHIELD.

Before Wolverine could utter the strength to mutter a word – the whole world for him went black as he passed out.

_

* * *

Inside HYDRA Castle _

_April 1942_

Blue Diamond stood open the motionless body of Jack Frost, his body slowly melting away, Miss America can do nothing but watch in utter horror.

He got down to one knee, about to deliver insult to injury – or at least make sure the man was truly dead. - he raised his fist about to drive it into the dead man's skull – until Captain America rushed over and grabbed his arm.

"That's enough, Diamond." He shouted. "As team leader, I'm ordering you to stand down!"

Blue Diamond looked back him."You're ordering _me_?"

Captain America stood his ground. "Either stand down or I will **take** you down."

Blue Diamond had heard enough, he yanked his arm out of Cap's grasp and threw a right cross to his jaw - sending him reeling into Logan.

Whizzer tried to rush over to intercept it, but the Thin Man wrapped his arm around his ankle, and with a mighty throw sent Whizzer flying into a nearby wall. Miss America tried to stop him, but he became super thin and wrapped his long elastic fingers around her neck and tightened his grip.

Logan helped Cap up as he felt his jaw, trying to move his lower jaw back into place. He saw Thin Man choking the life out of Miss America, and saw the Whizzer lying against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" Cap demanded.

"What does it look like?" Thin Man said sarcastically. "Human Torch was right, Jack was a traitor - but he wasn't the only one."

Logan began to piece it all together. "Let me guess," he said to Thin Man. "It was you and Diamond-Boy over there."

This little remark began to make Diamond's blood boil, but a look from Thin Man kept his temper in check.

"That's right, we made a deal with Skull - if we brought you alive, we'd be paid handsomely."

"Or dead." continued Blue Diamond. "He wasn't too picky."

Cap began to make sense of it all. "So the three of you were going to be rewarded a king's ransom, but you got greedy and decided to get rid of Jack Frost."

Thin Man shook his head. "Not really - we just simply didnt like him."

Logan tried to make a move on Thin Man, but he tightened his already tight grip on Miss America's throat, her face was becoming redder by the second. "Stay back!" he demanded. "I dont want to kill her."

Blue Diamond charged at Captain America, with diamond-hard fists flying. Cap managed to block each blow with his shield, but the impacts of his punches were equal to those of blows from a sledgehammer.

Thin Man backed away, his grasp still on Miss America's throat, she struggled to break free - if she didn't then she would surely die. Suddenly Thin Man screamed in pain, his grip was loosened around her throat, causing her to drop into Logan's arms and gasping for air. They both looked back at the prone form of the Thin Man, and watched in shock as the Whizzer pulled his arm out of his back. But when Whizzer did that, there wasn't even a scratch on Thin Man at all.

"How ..," Miss America gasped, ".. how did you do that ..?"

The Whizzer shrugged. "I don't know. I just knew you were in danger. I guess I vibrated so fast, that my fist past right through him. And when I slowed, must have been too much for him."

"Well we'd better help Cap," replied Logan. "Cause his shield isn't going to withstand Diamond's punches for much longer."

All three of them rushed Diamond at once, but he swatted them aside like flies - they hit the floor with a loud thud. Cap decided that this was the right time to use his shield offensively rather than defensively, grabbing it with both ends and wailing away on Blue Diamond, causing him to stagger back in frustration. He smacked the shield away, causing it to skitter to the floor, and knock Cap onto his rear..

As Blue Diamond was about to deliver the final blow, Cap looked surprised to see something behind Blue Diamond. "Bucky! You're alive!"

Blue Diamond chuckled. "Yeah! Like I'm _really_ gonna fall for that one."

"I got a better idea," replied a voice from behind. "Why dont you just **fall!**"

He turned around, only to get a fact full of fire extinguisher in the face, sending him rolling back- crashing into the icy the Human Torch.

After Cap watched Blue Diamond try his best to regain his senses, he looked up to see Bucky standing above him - offerring him a hand up.

"Bucky," Cap gasped. "What happened?"

Bucky smiled. "Blue Diamond should have hit me while he was in Diamond form - I've known HYDRA troopers to hit harder than he does."

Blue Diamond slowly got up to his feet. "I'm gonna kill ya, ya little runt." And he charged the patriotic pair with a look of pure fury in his eyes. Cap had heard just about enough, with the same intensity he charged at the man with his fist raised. His fist impacted with Blue Diamond's chest, like the irresistable force meeting the immovable object, any normal man's hand would shatter upon impact, but the super soldier serum that flowed through Cap's veins gave him the strength and power of at least 10 men. The blow sent both men flying, and as Blue Diamond slowly got back up from the floor - he noticed that there was a large crack in his chest.

After seeing this made Blue Diamond even angrier, he was about to charge again to attempt again. Logan noticed the Captain's shield lying on the floor some distance away, he grabbed it and hurled it towards Diamond's position.

As Diamond moved to avoid the shield, he couldnt help but laugh. "Hah! Ya missed!"

But Logan couldnt help but smile."That'd be true - if I'd be aiming at you."

Diamond stopped laughing, as he started to hear a cracking sound. He turned to see that the shield had buried itself within the small ice mountain which housed the Torch, the ice mountain shattered and the Torch was now free and still alive.

"FLAME ON!" He shouted, steam began shooting from his body as the moisture began to vaporize, until finally it burst into a hot flame.

Blue Diamond faced his fiery foe, as he was blasted with flames of super nova status. Through the flames, Diamond was glowing brightly, he couldnt help but laugh evilly at Torch's failed attempt.

"You fool!" He shouted. "I'm composed completely of diamond, I'm totally invulnerable to intense heat!"

But Torch smiled. "That may be so - but you cant maintain your diamond form forever!"

Diamond knew Torch was telling the truth, even he couldnt maintain his diamond form for long periods of time. Suddenly his hands changed back to flesh, and burst into flames. As the rest of his body became engulfed with flames,he ran down the corridor and leapt through a nearby window - falling to a fiery death.

Cap rushed over to Torch, who had immediately snuffed out his own flames and dropped to his knees. "I'm alright ..." he assured him. "I'm .. just weak ... That blast .. took a lot out of me .."

The Whizzer rushed over to help Cap bring Torch up to his feet. The Thin Man was just a mess, his limbs were stretched all over the place, both Logan and Miss America used them to tie him up.

"We need to hurry now," explained Cap. He looked at Miss America. "I want you to take Torch back to the rendezvous point, the US Armed Forces should be arriving very soon. Bucky will go with you."

But Bucky shook his head. "No, Cap - I'm stickin with you!"

"Bucky, I dont want you ending up like Jack Frost." But Bucky wasnt budging, so finally Cap gave in. While Miss America rushed out with Torch in tow, Cap, the Whizzer, Bucky, and Logan rushed down the corridor, hoping to find the Red Skull

* * *

The four walked into the large chamber which housed the Nazi Sleeper robot, the room was completely empty, there weren't any technicians or anything. They snuck into the dark chamber where Cap noticed a pair of armed guards nearby conversing with eachother. Giving hand signals to Whizzer, he zipped off as super speed, and in a matter of minutes he returned - the armed guards had been beaten into unconsciousness without even uttering a sound.

Cap and the others went to check on the out-cold guards, while all the way keeping an eye out for the Red Skull - who was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see Skull anywhere." Logan muttered to Cap, who lifted up one of the guards to eye level. "Maybe he's in his private chambers or somethin."

"This guard knows," admitted Cap, and he shook him frantically. "_WHERE IS RED SKULL!"_ He quietly screamed in German.

The man, obviously having no idea which way was up, replied something in German, which roughly translated into english was "_Mama, but I don't want to go to school_". Cap threw him aside with the other unconscious guard, and began looking around.

Logan watched as the Captain searched the shadows, he thought he saw the Sleeper move slightly. Peering at it closer, Logan could see it standing motionless as a statue. Suddenly he heard something with his superbly acute hearing, and quickly turning he _knew_ that the Sleeper really moved. It turned to Captain America, who had absolutely no idea it was alive, and a panel on the outside of its right arm opened up - revealing a chain gun. If Logan didn't act quickly, the Sleeper would make short work of the patriotic superhero.

"Captain America!" He shouted. "Look out!"

The Captain turned to see as the Sleeper aimed at him, just as the chain gun opened fire.

* * *

_An Unknown Location_

_April 2005_

"CAP! NOOOOO!"

Wolverine woke up in a frenzy, his face was covered in sweat. He found himself lying in what seemed to be a hospital bed, but the room he was in seemed to be too covert to be a hospital room. Also noticing that his mask was not on his face, he began to fear the worst.

Then he heard a familiar voice speak up from the shadows. "Ah! About time you woke up!"

Out of the shadows emerged Colonel Nick Fury, his face showed little of his lack of sleep. He continued his reply. "We wondered why your mutant healing factor was taking so long to kick in - must have been something in the venom to counteract it."

Still trying to shake the cobwebs that still lingered in his head, Wolverine asked:"Where the hell am I?"

"In SHIELD HQ ..." He paused for a few moments, expecting to get some response from Wolverine - he didnt get what he was waiting for. "Y'know, a 'thank you' would suffice."

Wolverine slowly climbed out of bed, he was wearing a green hospital gown. He quickly yanked the IV tube out of his wrist, and grumbled away. "I never asked for your help."

"Well, we could have left you to die in that god forsaken Canadian wilderness, maybe allowed you to become some wildcat's 'take-out' - but ..." and he added this jokingly, ".. you had those puppy dog eyes."

Wolverine didnt even look in Fury's direction, looking around for something important. "What happened to my uniform?"

"It's ok." Fury told him. "It's just being fixed up. In the meantime you can wear a SHIELD jumpsuit, you'll find it in the closet." He quickly added. "I had our experts analyze that stuff we found in your hand..."

"I know what you mean, it's skin - I swiped it off a guy's face. Marked him up real good."

Fury shook his head. "That's just it, Logan. It wasn't skin - it was part of some kind of latex mask."

Once Logan found the jumpsuit, he quickly took off his hospital gown and climbed into the jumpsuit. At least Fury's little cronies had the common decency to leave him with his underwear on. "So it wasnt a hallucination ..." he muttered. "The Red Skull really _is_ alive."

Fury appeared to be not surprised. "I should have known - that Sleeper we recently found has his trademark all over it."

Logan turned to glance at Fury. "You found a Sleeper? I thought they were all destroyed!"

"Apparently this one was completely intact. It's a possibility that this one may have been built recently, but we're hoping to assemble a team to examine it." Fury paused for a minute before continuing. "I should point out that while you were unconscious, we took a sample of your blood."

"WHAT!" growled Logan, his adamantium claws tore right through the knuckles of the gloves.

"We needed your mutant healing factor within your blood." He explained. "SHIELD scientists figured out it could help out!" The sharp adamantium blades were close enough for his liking.

Wolverine glared at him, claws shining brightly. "Help out? **FOR WHAT**?."

"To take care of the after effects from Project Rebirth. We may be able to bring him back!"

_SNIKT!_ Wolverine retracted his claws, allowing Fury to breathe a sigh of relief. From what he told Wolverine, it sounded like they'd finally be able to bring him back. "Ok, Fury," he snarled. "Start talkin!"

_To be continued_


	10. Chapter 10

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART TEN

_Stark Enterprises Reception Area_

_April 2005_

"Stark Enterprises, please hold .. Stark Enterprises, please hold ..."

Things were just way out of control in the offices of Stark Enterprises, the phone boards were overwhelmed by phone calls frompeople wanting to meet up with the billionaire playboy Anthony Stark. Mrs. Arbogast, a personal assistant for Howard Stark who was the late president of Stark Enterprises, had another duty at the moment – and that was monitoring the phone board.

When it seemed to be hopeless, she was greeeted by a familiar face, James Rhodes. Rhodes was many things, he was security chief at Stark Ent., Tony Stark's personal pilot, and his legal guardian.

"Hey there, Mrs. A." Rhodes smiled. "Trying your hand at another profession?"

She looked at the short haired young man with a look of disdain. "Where _is_ Tony?" She exclaimed.

The african-american Rhodes was taken aback by the sudden lashing of fury in his direction. "Easy there! Don't take all your frustrations out on me!"

The elderly woman sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Rhodes," she apologized. "But with the receptionist on personal leave, everyone has taken this opportunity to request meetings with Mr. Stark – and _he's_ nowhere to be found!"

"Don't worry, Mrs. Arbogast. I'll find Tony soon enough." He turned and started to walk into one of the offices, but stopped when Mrs. Arbogast spoke up.

"Oh, Mr. Rhodes," she piped up. "We received a call from some unknown party in search for Iron Man. But when I asked for the caller's identity – they hung up."

Rhodes didn't think much of it. "Probably some sort of prank call, I wouldn't let it worry you. Meanwhile I'll track down sweet little Tony." And with that, he entered the main office – with the door sliding shut behind him.

_

* * *

__Main Office_

James Rhodes stepped into the office, with the door sliding shut behind him. He turned and pressed a few keys on the keypad next to the door, the door locked shut – guaranteeing him complete privacy.

"Tony, Tony, Tony," he wondered to himself. "Where the heck are you?"

"_Am I correct in assuming you are looking for master Tony Stark?_" asked a voice.

Rhodes turned around to face a silvery humanoid figure, it was a holographic projection -Tony's supercomputernamed H.O.M.E.R. Rhodes wasn't sure if he named it that after the Greek philosopher or after Homer Simpson.

"Sorry to wake you, Homer." He said. "I was just thinking aloud."

_"Might I remind you,_" replied H.O.M.E.R, "_that I am a powerful super computer created by Mr. Stark himself – I do not require sleep of any kind._"

Rhodes gave a little chuckle. "I was only being sarcastic."

H.O.M.E.R paused as he began to compute what Rhodes had just said. Finally it replied, "_Sarcasm; noun. A harsh or bitter derision or irony. I do not believe that I have been programmed with that yet." _Rhodes sighed and took a seat at the desk at the end of the room. "So tell me, Homer. Where is Tony right now?"

"_Searching .._.It began its computations, giving little beeps and squeegles. Finally all the noises came to a halt when it replied, "_Tony Stark is currently at the mansion. Shall I contact him for you?_"

Rhodes shook his head. "No, I can take care of it on my own."

_"Might I inquire how, Mr. Rhodes?_"

"By use of the telephone." He picked up the receiver and began pressing some buttons.

H.O.M.E.R changed his voice to sound like Scotty from Star Trek. "_Ahhh .. A telephone .. How quaint!_"

"Homer, we really need to get you off those Star Trek references." Rhodes smirked, and then turned his full attention to the call.

* * *

_Stark Mansion_

_890 Fifth Ave._

All was quiet at the Stark Mansion, located in the heart of New York City. Between 70th and 71st street, it was built under the watchful eye of the late Howard Stark. Now it was home to Tony Stark, and the Stark family butler, a man who swore his loyalty to Howard Stark himself, Jervis.

Jarvis was busy dusting the place, when the phone on the nearby table began to ring. Casually placing his duster down, he walks with purpose, picks up the ringer, and places the receiver to his ear.

"Stark Residence," he said with a professional air in his voice. " ... ah yes, Mr. Rhodes ... Mawster Stark, sir? ... No sir, I have not seen Mawster Stark at all."

* * *

_Stark Enterprises_

"Well, if you see or hear from him, will you have him call me at work?"

"_Very well sir,_" replied Jarvis, just as he hung up.

"Well," Rhodes said aloud. "Tony is not there."

The silver coated hologram shook its head. "_Incorrect." _It replied. _"Tony Stark is at the mansion - do you wish me to ...?"_

But Rhodes shook his head, and had a smile on his face. "No, that wont be necessary Homer. I _know_ Tony is there, Jarvis wouldnt lie unless he was told to." He got up to his feet and approached the bookcase against the wall. Pulling a book out caused the row of shelves, revealing a large blank monitor. "Display the security camera closest to Tony."

H.O.M.E.R gave a blank look as it did its thing. "_Processing ..._"

The monitor came to life, revealing a black and white image of a young man wearing a bating helmet, carrying a baseball bat, standing in front of an oversized computer screen.

* * *

"And now, up to bat for the New York Yankees, the youngest person to play professional baseball - Anthony Stark! YAY!"

Young Tony Stark stood on the spot which represented home plate, there on the large monitor he stood in front of the viewpoint of the batter, there on the pitcher's mound stood Curt Schilling - pitcher for the 2004 World series champions Boston Red Sox. The bat was built specially, the technology took readings of every swing - so if swung at the right moment then the bat would make contact with the ball and the results would be recorded accordingly.

"The bases are loaded," he said to himself. "The Yankees are only behind by three runs, if Tony Stark can manage to hit a home run - they'll win this year's World Series."

He tapped his bat on his imaginary cleats, actually he was wearing runners. He held up the bat, and gripped it tightly as he stood ready to take the pitch-Curt Schilling made his wind up and fired the pitch right at Tony.

"_I'm sorry to disturb, Mawster Stark ..."_ spoke Jarvis's voice from the intercom.

Tony swung furiously, and hit nothing but air. "_STRIKE ONE!_" The umpire yelled.

The ball was passed back to Schilling.

"Pause program." Tony ordered, as he placed the bat down. The word _PAUSED_ appeared on the center of the screen, as Tony approached the intercom."What is it, Jarvis? I thought I told you I didn't want to be disturbed."

_"Mawster Stark, I do not feel comfortable with being .. deceptive .."_

"Jarvis, no one must know that I am here - absolutely no one."

"_But Mawster Rhodes..._"

"No one is supposed to know - not **even** 'Mawster Rhodes'."

"_Understood. My apologies."_ The intercom shut off, and Tony took his place back at the plate, picking up the bat.

"The count is now oh and one," he said to himself as he took his stance. "Stark is familiar with the importance to all of this ..." He cleared his throat. "Resume program."

The _PAUSED_ sign disappeared, and Curt Schilling began his movements on the mound again, and then wound up to throw the next pitch.

"_TONY_!" shouted a voice.

Tony swung, obviously hitting nothing but air. "_STRIKE TWO!_" The umpire yelled.

"PAUSE PROGRAM!" Tony shouted, and then rushed over to the intercom. "NO INTERRUPTIONS, JARVIS!"

"_Tony - over here!_" the voice said again, it wasn't coming from the intercom - but a nearby monitor. He turned to recognize the face.

"Roadie," he laughed, "what a pleasant surprise."

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that?" _Rhodes asked. "_Why are you at the mansion, and not at Stark Enterprises?"_

Tony sighed. "I needed to let off some steam - and work was just bumming me out."

"_Tony, you are the head of Stark Enterprises - you have responsibilities. There was a reason why your father ..."_

This angered Tony. "**Don't you dare talk about my father!**"

"_Look, I didn't anything by it._" Rhodes sighed. "_Look Mrs. Arbogast is running reception right now, and she's probably likely to collapse at any moment._"

Finally Tony decided to let Rhodes win. "Okay, you win - I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Good. Should I send a car to pick you up?_"

Tony shook his head,. "Naw, no need to send loyal Bascombe."

Rhodes gave him a confused look. "_Huh?_"

"Never mind, Roadie. I'll just take the Iron Man armor and fly over there - I'll be there as soon as I can."

"_Ok, but be careful._"

"Don't worry, you can have H.O.M.E.R. track my movements. I'll be as quick as I can."

"_Just don't be too quick ... and don't call me ..._" Tony quickly shut the monitor off before he could finish the sentence, he took his place back into the batter's box and took his stance - with bat in hand.

"Resume program," he replied, tightening his grip. Curt Schilling looked at him with evil eyes, as he squinted at him. He wound up, and fired a high-heat fastball, Tony swung - and then...

The umpire called out, "_STRIKE THREE - YER OUT!_"

As the other players rushed up to congratulate Curt Schilling, the words _GAME OVER_ appeared on the center of the screen.

Tony dropped the bat and walked away. "I didn't like baseball anyways." He said to himself. Pressing a hidden button along the wall, a panel opened up - revealing the armor of Iron Man.

* * *

Outside the mansion, a panel opened up on the rooftop and a red-and-yellow object shot up into the sky and flew away - unaware that he was being followed by two attack helicopters. No one seemed to notice them since they were cloaked and out of view from the public, they were given explicit orders - get Iron Man at all costs.

* * *

"Iron Man, Iron Man, friendly neighborhood Iron Man," sung Iron Man, as he flew through the air. "Tony Stark is a friend of mine .. I cant think of another line .. LOOK OUT! Here comes the Iron Man!"

A voice piped up from Iron Man's helmet, it was H.O.M.E.R. "_Apologies, but I must point out that the song you have just sung belongs to Spider-Man._"

"Relax Homer," said Iron Man. "It's not like he has the song copywrighted or anything."

Suddenly an alarm went off. "_Missle approaching,"_ replied H.O.M.E.R. "_Suggest evasive action!"_

"Huh? Where!" Iron Man looked around to see a missle coming right up his tail, he managed to dodge it in time - zooming past at breakneck speed and slamming into a nearby water tower, reducing it to flying water and kindling.

"Where did **that** come from, Homer?"

"_Unknown. sensors are not registering anything."_

He looked around, finding no sign of any aircraft of any kind. "Let's take a different look." A pair of special lenses slid down the eye slots as he looked towards where the missle came from, he noticed a multicolored object through the red-lenses.

"_It would appear that there is a cloaked craft._" replied H.O.M.E.R.

"Thank you for being blatantly obvious, Homer."

The craft released a pair of missles at Iron Man, realizing he was too close to a populated area, he hit the afterburners and headed towards the bay - with the missles hot on his heels.

* * *

He managed to reach the bay, Iron Man turned to face the two missles screaming for him. "Let's see how these missles react to some ol' fashioned repulsors."

But H.O.M.E.R. had to interject. "_The armor repulsors are state of the art,_" it stated. "_They are by no means ..._"

"Now is NOT the time, Homer!" He held his palms open as he faced the oncoming missles, firing both repulsors - ripping both missles to pieces. H.O.M.E.R. seemed to notice something.

"_Sensors indi ... ZZZT no explosives ... BZZT ... missles,_" replied H.O.M.E.R. through static.

"You're breaking up, Homer. Homer?"

But he got nothing more than audible static, until it was replaced by the familair sound of the armor's AI. "_Communications are currently offline._" replied a female voice.

"Just great," moaned Tony. "Guess I'm on my own for now."

* * *

Back at Stark Enterprises ...

_"I have lost the signal._" replied HOMER.

Rhodes quickly looked at the video screen, the blip that represented Tony had vanished without a trace. He quickly hit the button to engage radio contact.

"Iron Man!" He shouted. "Respond!"

Suddenly the screen changed, on it was now the face of a man wearing an eyepatch. Jim Rhodes recognized the man as being Nick Fury.

"_Sorry to have to do this,_" he said. "_But SHIELD is in need of Iron Man - by order of the president._"

* * *

Iron Man tried his best to restablish communications with HOMER, but with no success. Suddenly an aircraft materialized right in front of the armored superhero.

"So, you guys wanna surrender." spoke Iron Man.

A voice piped up from his communicator. "_My name is Nick Fury, high commander of SHIELD. We're in desperate need for you."_

"What was with the missles? And what does SHIELD want with me?"

"_The missles were never armed, they were just meant to get your attention_." Suddenly a hatch opened up at the side of the craft. "_Just enter the craft and everything will be explained."_

Tony knew of SHIELD, he knew that his father dealt with them and Nick Fury in the past - Fury and SHIELD were well known by all. But what would they need Iron Man?

He flew over and entered the open hatch of the craft. "Ok, I'm in - this better be good!"

Suddenly the hatch quickly closed shut, before he could react something was attached to his back - sending a massive voltage through the armor and knocking him unconscious; ultimately shutting the armor down.

The craft turned round, with Iron Man inside, and shot upwards to the heavens - melting back into the blue sky like a ghostly apparition.

_Things can only get better - who'll be next? Stay tuned..._


	11. Chapter 11

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART ELEVEN

_Board Room, Van Dyne Fashion Inc._

_New York City, __April 2005_

_5 minutes earlier_

"It's stain-resistant, wrinkle-resistant - and it goes well with any wardrobe!"

Janet Van Dyne was sitting in the board room with a pair of other representatives of Van Dyne Fashion, listening to a young woman giving her top presentation to join with the fashion conglomerate.

"And this is why," said the young woman, "you should allow Harrison Imports to join the Van-Dyne family in the fashion world."

Van Dyne stared silently, not saying a single word.

The young lady was confused by this silence. "So? What do you think?"

No one said a word, not even the two gentlemen who sat at either side of Janet.

Sweat began to form on the lady's forehead, she began to tug at her collar in discomfort.

Finally Janet broke the silence. "No."

She looked at Janet in confusion. "I ... I don't understand .. "

"You mean, 'I dont get it'." Janet snapped. "You don't get the opportunity to join the Van-Dyne family - you don't get anything!"

Janet got to her feet, her associates getting up along side her, they walk out of the boardroom, leaving the young lady weeping at her newfound failure.

* * *

Janet walked into the little kitchen area, picked up the pot of coffee sitting in the coffee maker - and began to pour herself a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Man," replied a voice from behind. "You really tore into that girl."

She turned around to see a familiar face, Jimmy Matthews. He was a part time model for Van Dyne Fashion, and did the odd office work that was ever required. Janet managed to put her coffee down, just before Johnny wrapped his arms around her.

"Jimmy," she smiled. "I'm still married."

Matthews finally realized where she was coming from, and broke off his warm embrace. "Sorry, I forgot myself."

She picked her coffee cup back up, and walked out of the kitchen with Matthews following behind.

* * *

Janet entered into her office, sitting behind the desk at the back of the room, behind her is a large window overlooking the New York skyline. Matthews closed the office door behind him, and sat in a cushy chair in the office corner next to the door.

"Still," Matthews replied, "what you said to that girl _was_ uncalled for. I mean, she was only trying to do her job."

Janet sighed. "You're right. My mind has been on ... other things."

"Let me guess, does it have something to do with you not wearing your wedding ring?"

Janet looked at her ring finger and knew what he meant. "I .. must have forgotten to put it on."

She was lying - somewhat. Before she came to work, she had a serious arguement with her husband Hank Pym, both were screaming at the top of their lungs, even Hank managed to hit Janet so hard that she fell to the floor.

* * *

Hank Pym stood over his wife, his face awash with anger and violent rage. Janet had had enough, she slowly got to her feet and slipped off her ring from her finger.

"I've had it," she told him, putting her ring down on the table. "Our marriage is over, Hank."

His mood changed from anger to remorse. "Please Janet," he cried. "I've just been under so much stress lately." Hank reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she smacked it aside.

"You've been like this just after we got married - when we gave up our identities as Ant Man and Wasp. Ever since we got married, you've been obsessed with your pet project.'

"You dont understand .. this could unlock secrets into human life that we couldn't even dream of."

"The only secret that is going to be unlocked is our divorce." She grabbed her coat. "I'll be sending someone over to pick up my things." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Goodbye Hank." And with that, she walked out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

She was able to clean herself up in the limo ride to work, covered up the shiner that Hank had given her. But the damage had already been done, their marriage was over.

Now Janet looked over the streets of New York and pondered to herself. Matthews spoke up from his littles space, trying his best to break up the silence. "Mission control to Janet," he joked. "Come in, Janet?"

She broke from her reverie, and turned to face Matthews. "Huh? What?"

"You seemed like you were in your own little world there, Janet."

Janet sighed and returned to look out the window. "I was just ... thinking .."

Matthews approached her from behind, and turned her around to face him. She would have lashed back in defense, if it weren't for Jimmy's reassuring blue eyes to relax her. "You want to know something, Janet?" He asked. "You're not cut out for all this - business suits and everything. You're a model after all."

A smile appeared on Janet's face. "I was a good model, wasn't I?"

"You were a _great_ model. That's where all the fun is, in modeling - not here. Not with all the suits and highbrows - it's all out there." He pointed out the window.

Janet was mesmerized by Jimmy's eyes, both of them locked on eachother's gazes. They slowly inched forward, just about to kiss on the lips, untill Janet's speakerphone buzzed - breaking them both out of their romantic little trance.

It was her secretary. "_Miss Van-Dyne, your limo is waiting to take you to the auditorium for the fashion show._"

She broke away from Johnny, and headed over to the pressed the TALK button on rhe phone. "I'm on my way, Maria." She headed for the door. "I need to go now. I'm supervising the fashion show down at the Empire University Auditorium - to show off our new summer wardrobe to all the students." As she walked to the door, she kissed Matthews on the cheek. That left the fashion model with a smile on his face - not to mention a red lip-print on his cheek.

* * *

Janet walked out the front door of the tall high-rise to find a limo parked out front, the driver dressed in the usual chaufferr's uniform - black jacket with matching cap. Upon catching sight of the attractive looking woman, he rushed over and opened up the back door.

As she walked up to the limo, she noticed something streak out of the sky. She looked up to see what seemed to be a man flying out of the sky.

"Who was that?" She asked the limo driver. "Was that Iron Man?"

The limo driver shrugged. "Dunno. Would you please get into the car? I'm already behind schedule."

Janet sighed and climbed into the limo, the driver closed the door shut and then headed for the driver's seat.

* * *

Janet sat comfortably in the back of the limo, as they headed to Empire University. Suddenly Janet heard an explosion, she tried to look out the window, hoping to find out what it was and where it came from - she had no such luck.

"What was that explosion?" She asked.

The driver said nothing, focused completely on the road. That's when Janet recognized the plate of glass which seperated her from the driver. She sat back and relaxed in her seat.

A few minutes later, she noticed things out of the window - things that were not familiar. Janet noticed the phone at the back of the limo, obviously a communications link between her and the driver. She picked up the receiver and placed it to her ear. "Driver," she spoke into the phone, "this isn't the way to Empire University."

She heard nothing but dead silence. She put the receiver back down and rapped on the glass partition with her knuckles.

"You've made a wrong turn!" She shouted. "Turn back!" But the driver didn't even acknowledge her at all. She pounded on the glass. "DRIVER!" She screamed.

The driver pressed a small button on the console, suddenly Janet heard a loud click come from the door- she turned to noticed that both doors had been locked. The driver pressed a set of buttons, suddenly metal sheets slid down over the windows and the glass partitiion, shutting off her view with the driver and the outside world.

She pounded on the metal partition. "DRIVER! DRIVER!" She fell back on her seat, wondering what she could do to get out of this. '_There may not be something Janet can do,_" she thought to herself. '_But let's see what Wasp can do.'_

Janet closed her eyes and began to concentrate, suddenly her clothes began to wrinkle and slip off her shrinking body, until finally she disappeared in a pile of clothes. Within a minute, a winged figure hovered out of the mountain of women's clothes - the Wasp was airborne.

Wearing her Wasp costumeunderneath her clothes, it was coated with unstable molecules (called Pym Particles, one more thing to remember her husband by) so when her body shrank to insect size - her costume would shrink down with her. She was glad that she didn't get rid of her Wasp costume, of course she didnt think she'd have to use it so soon.

She adjusted the stingers on her wrists to fire a high intensity beam, and she began to fire them upon the metal partition, hoping to cut through it.

Suddenly a green mist flooded the entire rear area, causing the Wasp to cough profusely, she then collapsed to the floor unconscious.

* * *

Figuring that Janet Van-Dyne was finally knocked out by the gas, the driver pressed another button on the console. The entire body of the limo changed into a futuristic winged aircraft, that shot into the sky - and vanished in the blink of an eye.

_First Iron Man, then Wasp - WHO'S NEXT! Find out soon enough! To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

PART TWELVE

**WHERE ARE YOU?"**

Clint Barton looked all over since he found himself shrouded within darkness, so dark that light itself couldn't even exist. He had turned on a flashlight, but the light was snuffed out like the flame from a candle.- and all the while he was hearing voices coming from the shadows.

"I know you're here!" he shouted, still trying to look around. "Come on out and show yourself!"

But the voices continued to mock him. "_Be a hero!"_

"Never!" Clint shouted. "I'm done being a hero!"

Suddenlya voice spoke up from the shadows, different than the random voices that had plagued him since he found himself in this darkness. "I didn't think you were such a quitter, Barton!"

Clint turned to see a figure emerged from the darkness behind him, bathed in a bright light. He wore a purple-colored armor, with matching helmet and had a broadsword sheathed at his hip.Clint recognized theamored strangeron sight, it was the man who taught him all that he knew, the man who made him Hawkeye, it was Jacques Duquesne - aka the Swordsman.

"I trained you to be the best," said the Swordsman. "And now you just go up and quit?"

"I don't have to answer to you," he snapped back at him. "You're nothing but a pathetic thug."

The Swordsman quickly drew his sword, and held it threateningly at Barton. "Watch your tongue, whelp! I'm the best there is - I taught you everything I know! And one of the things I didn't train you to be, and that's a quitting coward!"

Suddenly Clint heard another familiar voice, he turned to see a young woman wearing a black and white costume - it was Mockingbird.

"C'mon, Clint," she called out to him. "It's time to be a hero!" She stood in front of a tall warehouse, ready to go through the side door.

"Bobbi! Wait!" He took a step forward, and then noticed something odd. Clint realized that he was wearing his Hawkeye costume, his longbow held in his right hand.

"Time's a wasting!" Swordsman mocked at Hawkeye. "Beep beep."

Hawkeye was confused. "Beep beep?"

He turned to face the warehouse door where Mockingbird waited for him, but the door slammed shut and Mockingbird was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly there was a huge explosion, as the entire warehouse was engulfed into a giant ball of flame.

"BOBBI! NO!" Hawkeye cried angrily.

Swordsman sighed complacently. "Aww, you had you're time to be a hero - and you missed it."

Hawkeye snatched an arrow from his quiver, loaded it into his bow, whipped around and aimed it at the Swordsman. "You son-of-a ...!"

But the Swordsman laughed, which only angered Hawkeye even more. Suddenly he realized that he was no longer holding his bow, and his costume had been replaced by his civilian clothes.

"Time to be a hero," chuckled Swordsman. "But more importantly - beep beep!"

"What are you ...!" Clint exclaimed, he watched as Swordsman back-stepped into the darkness - leaving him alone again.

"Beep beep!" Swordsman's voice echoed through the darkness. It repeated again, only it didn't sound anything like Swordsman's voice - or a voice at all.

* * *

Clint Barton woke up in a cold sweat. He looked over to his alarm clock, which read 11:30. He then heard the loud beeping coming from outside, he climbed out of bed and while slipping in his housecoat - walked over to the window to look outside. 

There, waiting on a motorbike outside the front of his apartment was Clint's girlfriend, Bobbi Morse.

"C'mon Clint!" she shouted. "It's twelve thirty!" Bobbi gave another quick blasts from her horn, which began to anger the other neighbors. Clint took a look back at his alarm clock on the end table, it read "12:30" - quickly he grabbed some clothes and began to get dressed.

* * *

Clint stepped out the front door and approached Bobbi and her bike. "Sorry to keep you waiting." 

"Let me guess," replied Bobbi. "You overslept again."

"IfI had my way, I wouldnt have any sleep at all." Clint paused for a moment. "I had that nightmare again.

"The one where I'm supposed to die?" Bobbi looked in disbelief. "You've got to realize that it's just a stupid dream - nothing more."

But Clint wasnt that easily convinced. "It all seems so real - it's the reason why I won't become a costumed crimefighter again."

He climbed onto the bike behind Bobbi, and they both drove off.

* * *

_Outside the post office_

_15 minutes later_

Clint came out with a pay-check, recently he did some work being a stunt double on a local tv drama program. Before he got back on Bobbi's motorbike, he began to wonder.

"What are you thinking about?" Bobbi asked him.

Clint sighed before going into his explanation. "I've just been thinking."

Bobbi chuckled. "I _thought_ I smelled smoke."

"I'm serious, Bobbi. This check was just from a one-time thing, and it'll keep me for a few months - but what am I going to do when that money runs out."

"Well, you could go back to entertaining at kids' birthday parties."

Clint frowned. "Are you kidding? You remember what happened at the last party I did?"

"How can I forget it? You've told me the story over a hundred times."

Bobbi remembered back when Clint did a children's party while in his Hawkeye uniform, and some of the children at the party weren't too impressed with him - including the birthday boy.

* * *

"I wanna balloon animal!" the kid screamed. "Make me a balloon animal, clown!" 

"I'm not a clown, " Clint protested calmly. "I'm an archer."

But the kid just wouldnt let it go. "I WANNA BALLOON ANIMAL! I WANNA! WANNA! WANNA!"

This began to frustrate Clint to no end. "Hey I got a live-sized long bow, and I just need a volunteer to be the arrow - how about you?" And he eyed the child evilly.

He turned off and ran off crying into the arms of an elderly man, he had heard everything from the boy and gave Clint a hard stare."Are you making fun of my grandson!" he growled as he approached.

"Hey, c'mon - I dont want to hurt you old man."

* * *

"And I still can't believe that he threw you to the curb!" exclaimed Bobbi. 

"Hey! How was I supposed to know the old guy had the body of the Hulk under that robe!" Clint sighed. "Man, I can still feel the bruises."

"Well, you know that if you want - I can always lend you money. Remember the inheritance I got from my Aunt Gertrude's passing."

"No way!" Clint exclaimed, just as Bobbi pulled in front of theKwiki Mart. "That money is rightfully yours - I can't accept it."

Both he and Bobbi climed off the bike and entered the convenience store. Clint began to ponder about the paycheck he had buried in his shirt pocket, pondering on what to do once the money ran out. Sure he could try and get some more stunt work but that kind of work was pretty sparse in the state of New York, he considered going back to doing kid's birthday parties - but that thought just made him shudder. Another option was to go back to doing what he did long before the stuntwork, or the parties, even long before the existence of Hawkeye - the circus. It wouldnt be much, and it'd probably take a while, but what choice _did_ he have?

Bobbi had returned from the cooler at the back of the store, carrying a bottle of fruit juice. Clint didn't have any need for much, he picked out a pack of gum from the rack and placed it on the counter. Suddenly his attention was caught by something going on nearby, he looked over to the far side of the store to see a couple of kids playing with an outdated pinball machine, they seemed innocent and untainted by the evils that plagued the world - and that got Clint to thinking.

"Y'know Bobbi," he said as he tossed down a twenty onto the counter. "Maybe I _should_ take this time to settle down, put my life into perspective - raise a family or somethin."

Bobbi smiled, and put her arms around her love. "You sure that's what you want?" she asked, also eyeing the kids from the corner of her blue eyes.

"It sounds like a plan. Maybe seeing those kids is some kind of sign, a glimpse of divine intervention or somethin."

This intrigued Bobbi. "Why, Clint - I didn't know you were so religious."

He shrugged. "I'm _not_ - but I'm sure god won't mind me using a religious word here and there."

Suddenly he heard a voice cry out, hearing something that he hoped he'd never hear again. "NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS A HOLD-UP!"

Clint looked up to the ceiling - as if he was peering towards the heavens. "God," he said to no one in particular, "if this is a joke - I ain't laughin."

Apparently it was no joke. From the main door of the store, two young men barged in - both armed with handguns knives strapped to their belts. These two obviously had something on their minds, something that Clint had hoped on avoiding for quite some time.

As the larger leader of the two eyed both Clint and Bobbi, the other began to lock the door behind him and then started to round up the other shoppers.

"Ok," announced the leader, as he adjusted his sunglasses. "Everybody better do what we say, and no one gets hurt. First we'll start with relieving everyone of wallets & purses, followed by jewelry of all kinds includin watches!"

His partner rushed through the aisles, dancing with joy with a handful of wallets and purses. He then noticed Bobbi, and began to approach her.

"What d'ya know, a pretty filly!" he exclaimed. "I could use some good lovin!" The man began to pucker up his lips, only to be met by Clint's oncoming fist as it slammed into his face.

"Get your good lovin somewhere else, creep!" He snapped back.

The leader with the sunglasses rushed to his partner's aid, and aimed his gun directly in Clint's face. "You got some kind of death wish or somethin, dude!"

Clint gritted his teeth as he looked down the barrell of the crook's gun, he instinctively reached for his long bow attatched to his belt - only to come to the conclusion that it wasn't there. Before he could utter a word, the man pulled back his gun - only to knock Clint down with the butt end of it.

"Clint!" Bobbi screamed, and rushed to his aid, but the crook that Clint had knocked down grabed her by the back of her hair and yanked her back towards him.

"Yer boyfriend hurt me pretty bad," he said into her ear. "I think I deserve a kiss to make up for that kind of trouble."

"Kiss this!" And Bobbi whipped around, taking the thug by surprise, and drove her knee right into his gut - winding him and forcing him to drop to his knees.

The leader couldn't help but laugh at his cohort's misfortune, so much so that he didn't notice the man behind the counter reaching underneath for the alarm button.

Suddenly the entire store was filled with an ear-splitting shrill, all the other shoppers covered their ears to block out the deafening scream. Clint slowly got up to witness the leader slowly whip his gun and aim it at the shopkeeper.

"That wasn't a smart move," the leader growled, his grip tightening on the trigger.

Clint quickly got up, driving his knee into the man's stomach, knocking all the air out of him. He gave him a couple of closed fists right between the eye before sending him flying into the nearby pinball machine that the kids were playing earlier, with sparks and flashes it was a miracle that the man wasn't electrocuted.

His partner, starting to recover, witnessing what happened to his leader, and made a jump for the fallen gun, but Bobbi knocked the gun aside with her foot, kicked him in the face a couple times making him get up into a standing position, and then giving him a back-kick that sent him crashing right through the locked glass door, the shopkeeper was ultimately livid.

No sooner did that happen when two uniformed officers arrived on the scene, a muscular african male and a shorter asian male.The asian, Lt.Woo,went to help the semi-conscious crook off of the pinball machine, or what was left of it. He had to be careful with him sincethe boy's back was covered with small shards of broken glass, his partner was busy interviewing the shop keeper, writing down little notations in a small black notebook.

This was beginning to worry Clint just a little bit, it was either the mess that was caused after he and Bobbi inflicted a little justice on those two - or the loud chinese curses that the shopkeeper was uttering at the top of his lungs.

"Let's slip out of here," he whispered to Bobbi, "I really don't want to get involved."

He grabbed her hand, not after taking a few steps towards the broken door did the officer broke away from interviewing the shopkeeper to call out to Clint and Bobbi.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to remain here so we can get a statement." He turned Clint around. "Were you the one responsible for all this?"

"I don't really want to get involved in all this." He was about to head towards the door, but the officer held firm on Clint's wrist.

:"Too late, you're already involved. How do we know that you weren't the ringleader in this little fiasco?"

That made Clint's blood boil. "What are you getting at .." He looked at the name badge on the officer's chest, squinting to read the name. " .. Lonas Griebe? We kept those two punks from robbing this store!"

"The shopkeeper tells a different story." repliedGriebe. "Now if he decides to press charges, all I can arrest you two fordestruction of private property - not to mention assault and battery."

"That scumbag had a gun!" Clint pointed to the cuffed man the other officer removed from the pinball machine. "Did you even think of checking him out!"

"We didn't find any weapon on him. You may have to come with us to give a statement."

Clint was about ready to come to blows against the man until he heard Bobbi cry out. Both Griebe and Clint turned to watch the man, the one Bobbi knocked out of the store through the locked glass door, start up Bobbi's bike and ride away.

"He's getting away!" Clint shouted, and ran off after him, with Bobbi right behind.

Griebe turned to his partner and shouted something to him in an audible chinese dialect, something in which the shopkeeper didn't understand. Both of them left, leaving the robber still cuffed, and sitting on the floor.

The shopkeeper watched in puzzlement as both men climbed into their squadcar, and drove off. A minute later, another police car pulled up in front of the store and the two officers within it jumped out and rushed into the store with guns drawn.

"About time someone got here," the shopkeeper complained. "Those two incompetent police officers left here and forgot to take him behind." He motioned to the cuffed man on the floor.

One of the cops looked over to his partner. "That's impossible. I was certain we were the first ones to respond."

The other grabbed hold of his radio strapped to his shoulder, and pressed the side button with his gloved thumb. "Dispatch, this is six-nineteen, on the scene of the armed robbery reported at the Kwiki Mart on Homer St."

_"Dispatch_," his radio crackled. "_Go ahead, six-nineteen._"

"Dispatch, did another unit happen to respond to the incident before we did?"

There was a slight pause, finally he got an answer. "_Negative, six-nineteen. You were the first one to respond."_

His partner looked at him with a quizzical look. "If we're the first to respond ... who are those other guys?"

* * *

Both Clint and Bobbi followed the thief at least three blocks, and neither was able to catch up to him. Once they stopped and began to attempt to regain their breaths, the squad car that had arrived at the Kwiki Mart earlier stopped next to them with the sound of screeching tires. 

With the window rolled down, Griebe shouted to them to getin to the car. His partner Woo, climbed quickly out of the car and opened the back door. Bobbi climbed in to the back, but before Woo could return to the passenger seat, Clint leapt into the car and slammed the door shut. Woo shrugged and climbed into the back with Bobbi and closed the door shut.

The rear tires squealed into action, and the squadcar bolted down the street after the fleeing criminal.

_Will they catch the thief or not? And is officer Lonas Griebe who he really claims to be? Find out all this in the next chapter - guest-starring another Marvel villain who goes by the name CROSS-BONES!_

**_Any comments, good or bad - please submit them to tbeningershaw.ca with the words "Avenger Comments" in the title field. Thanks!_**


	13. Chapter 13

AVENGERS EVOLUTION

in

"The Chessboard Is Set - Avengers Assemble Part One"

_Note: All characters and locations mentioned here are property of Marvel Comics Inc, I claim no ownership to them whatsoever._

**_Author's Note: _**Dialog like this ("I am speaking") or ('I am thinking') is in the english language (like duh!) - including "_broadcasting on radio_" means that it is being broadcast on a radio (which you probably knew already). When you see dialog such as this - example "-I am speaking-" - it means that the dialog is being spoken in a foreign language - now on with the show!!

PART THIRTEEN

The young robber rode the stolen motorcycle, weaving around traffic while the squad car behind him followed behind with sirens blaring. He pulled off onto the highway, hoping to at least outrun his pursuers.

Officer Lonas J. Griebe wasn't about to let him get away, at least one of his passengers - Clint Barton - wouldnt let him let **him** get away either.

"He's hit the freeway," Griebe shouted to Clint and Bobbi. "If he heads in this direction, he'll hit the county line in no time - and be out of our jurisdiction!"

"Get on the radio!" Bobbi exclaimed. "Have them set up some kind of road block or something!"

Griebe shook his head. "Can't! Radio's not working!"

Clint was beginning to get extremely agitated. "We can't let him get away - not like this!"

"Maybe we won't have to!" Bobbi pointed towards the punk, he seemed to be pulling off onto an exit ramp - and didn't intend to cross the county line anyways.

"He's heading for one of the warehouses!" Griebe swerved off the highway and down the exit ramp in hot pursuit.

* * *

The young teen pulled Bobbi's motorbike in front of an old warehousealong the water, and jumped off just as he brought the bike to a stop. Noticing that the cops were right on his tail, and getting even closer, he quickly rushed over to sneak through the small metal door in front of the warehouse - believing that he could find the help he needed inside.

* * *

Griebe and Clint watched as the kid quickly dismounted Bobbi's bike and rushed for the metal door of the warehouse. Clint was desperate to catch him, but Griebe didn't seem to be that enthuastic, and pulled up next to the discarded bike just to watch the young thief quickly scurry into the warehouse and the metal door slamming shut behind him. 

Clint jumped out of the patrol car, with Griebe not far behind.

"Hey!" Bobbi protested. "I can't help much behind here!"

"No Bobbi," Clint replied. "I want you to wait in the car."

"Christ, Clint! You're not still worried about that dream...!"

"**Bobbi, will you do what I say for once**!"

Bobbi snapped her mouth shut and glared at Clint with defiance, while he turned and made a dash for the warehouse door.

"Hey!" shouted Griebe, but Clint wasn't waiting for anyone and bolted inside. Griebe went over to open the back door to let his partner out, which Bobbi exclaimed, "Let me out! I want to help!"

Griebe shook his head as he slammed the back door shut - and ultimately shutting Bobbi inside - and watched his partner slip into the passenger side. "You heard the man, you stay here." He then turned to go for the door, he paused as his partner shouted something to him in Chinese which perked up Bobbi's interest, Griebe said nothing in response, only placing a finger on his lips, silencing his partner.

Bobbi watched as he turned to rush into the warehouse after Clint, she was certain that she'd seen Officer Griebe somewhere before - but couldn't remember where.

She looked towards Griebe's partner, which sat patiently in the passenger seat. She began to piece things together, everything started to make perfect sense - if not completely.

"So what is this about a 'mission'?" she asked.

He was silent, didn't even utter a word.

Bobbi leaned forward, to whisper in his ear, "-Don't pretend you don't understand me. I speak fluent Chinese._-"_

The officer finally turned to face her. "I completely forgot about that, it was in briefing." He said with a strong Mandarin accent.

"Briefing?" Bobbi echoed. "You'd better give me some answers, pal!"

The man said nothing, he only slipped her what looked like a credit card through the wire mesh. Bobbi took the card and looked at it, she held it levelly flat and suddenly the card lit up to life - before she knew it a small brightly lit figure materialized on top of the card.

"Sorry it had to be like this, Bobbi," said the figure, "but I'm in desperate need of you and your boyfriend, Hawkeye."

Bobbi wasn't surprised, even though she knew that no one knew that Clint Barton was really Hawkeye - she knew exactly who the holographic figure was. "Fury."

* * *

Inside it took Griebe no more than three minutes to find Clint, who was in desperate search for the kid who tried to rob the convienence store - not to mention stealing Bobbi's bike. 

"Are you crazy!" He whispered loudly to Clint. "We don't even know if he's armed or not!"

Clint wasn't paying much attention, as he was looking through the different crates. "I'm hoping that he _is_!" He kicked one of the crates opened, and smiled brightly as if he'd discovered the mother-lode. "Bingo!"

Griebe rushed to Clint's side, to see what he found. Inside the crate were several longbows and half a dozen quivers of arrows, Clint **did** find what he was looking for - as he strapped the quiver to his back.

"You know how to use that thing?" Griebe asked.

Clint smirked. "I've had some experience."

"That's not going to help much if that punk has a gun."

Clint chuckled. "Don't be too sure." And went off into the shadows in search of the man.

As soon as Clint was gone, Griebe pulled out a small radio from his pocket and turned it on.

"Calling Pearly Gates, this is Fallen Angel," he spoke to the radio. "Pearly Gates, this is Fallen Angel. We've run into a snag, permission to deviate from the mission."

The radio crackled to life. "_Negative, Fallen Angel. Retrieve the target as planned."_

"Roger, Pearly Gates. Angel out." He quickly turned off his radio and rushed after Clint - before he seriously got hurt.

* * *

The young teen managed to run up some stairs, he turned to see the cop who followed him here below, and with him was another man wearing a quiver of arrows, carrying a bow, and his eyes were covered with a mask of some kind. 'Who does that guy think he is?' he thought to himself. 'Hawkeye or somethin?' 

At the top of the stairs, he managed to find a small office that seemed dimly lit inside. The teen knew full well that he could easily find someone to help him in there, he reached for the knob, turned it quickly and ducked into the office.

He squinted through the darkness, trying to make out whom he was looking for. The boy noticed a large figure standing behind a desk, but the lights were so poor that he couldnt make out who it was.

"Brock!" the boy whispered loudly. "Brock, is that you? It's Eddie."

The figure didn't move, didn't bother to recognize Eddie's prescence.

"Brock!" Eddie repeated. "I need your help, man!"

Finally the figure spoke. "Don't .. call me that." It said, his voice was strong, almost menacingly evil. "Brock is dead."

"C'mon, brother," Eddie begged. "I need your help, man! I need it **bad**!"

"I'm **not** your brother," the figure replied, louder this time. "Stop CALLING me that!" He jumped out of his seat, sent the chair flying into the nearby corner, startling Eddie. The figure began slowly approaching Eddie, the shadows were so dim that he still couldnt make out the face of who he thought was his brother.

"The cops are after me - I don't know what to do!"

"Cops!" barked the figure, which was starting to get closer and closer to Eddie. "You brought those filthy pigs here!"

Suddenly a muscular giant hand lunged out from the shadows, and tightened itself around Eddie's throat, slowly lifting him off his feet.

"Br...Brock..." choked Eddie, slowly feeling his life slowly ebbing away. "P-p-please...!"

"MY NAME IS NOT BROCK!" The figure bellowed, tightening his grip on Eddie's neck. "MY NAME IS **CROSSBONES!**"

Eddie's eyes opened up wide as the figure's face was illuminated by light, a pale white colored skull. His pleas were reduced to gasps, Eddie's white eyes slowly started to roll up into the back of his skull, his cries were reduced to dead silence, he went limp in Crossbone's grip.

* * *

Both Griebe and Clint searched through the warehouse, hoping to find their missing fugitive - but coming up empty-handed. 

"This is pointless," complained Griebe. "The punk could be long gone by now - straight to Chinatown! Let's head back for the car!"

Clint shook his head, "Are you kidding! You can go back to the safety of your 'car' - I'm not going to let this little snot rag get away with stealing my girlfriend's bike!"

He turned as he heard a sound, it was Griebe crashing to the ground.. Clint turned to see Griebe pulling himself up from the floor, off of the remnants of a broken crate and packing popcorn strewn all over the floor - but then Griebe noticed something a little out of the ordinary.

Jonas shifted through the popcorn and broken crate to find something that just didn't belong. "What is it?" asked Clint.

Griebe showed it to him, it was an automatic rifle. "It seems that our suspect has lead us to something a little bigger than a robbery," he told Clint, motioning around the warehouse. "Looks like we got ourselves a gun smuggling ring going on."

Suddenly they both turned around to a large crashing noise, and a deadening thud like a body collapsing to the floor. Both men rushed out to find a limp body lying on the floor in a sea of broken glass shards.

Clint recognized him right away. "Hey, it's the guy who stole Bobbi's bike!"

Griebe felt the kid's neck, his eyes opened wide when he discovered something that sent a chill down his spine. "The kid's neck is broken," he replied stoically. "He's dead."

Clint frowned, but continued his search. Griebe called to him, "We need to go back to the cruiser to call for ... uh .." he hesitated for a second before finishing, ".. backup."

Suddenly there was another crash, both men looked up towards the source, the window to the outside office was smashed opened and a large muscular figure emerged from the office, toting a sub machine gun. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE CROSSBONES ALIVE!" the figure bellowed, and fired off a few rounds causing both Clint and Jonas to jump for cover.

Clint launched a couple of arrows over the massive figure's head, causing him to retreat back into the office. The large muscular man burst out the door of the office and fired off a couple more rounds, just so that he could make his escape.

* * *

Outside Bobbi and Woo still waited in the patrol car for the return of Clint and Lonas, just as the holographic projection of Fury slowly fizzled into non-existence. 

"So what does SHIELD want with Hawkeye?" she asked.

"Do not know," replied Woo. "Our orders were to bring you to Headquarters."

Bobbi just wasnt buying it. "There is something you're not telling me."

Suddenly both heard the loud sound of gunfire coming from inside the warehouse, Bobbi tried to get out of the patrol car but Woo pressed a button that sealed the doors shut.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed. She tried to reach through the mesh seperating the back seat from the front, only to discover that it was a plexiglass partition. Suddenly she could hear the faint hissing sound of gas being released into the air around her, as the back seat clouded over Bobbi covered her mouth and coughed profusely, she tried to break the car windows, but they did not budge under the force of her blows. Finally the fumes had overtaken her, and she slowly began to lose consciousness, her eyes slowly rolling back into her skull, and her head drooped down with her long blonde hair covering her face as she passed out.

Woo didn't even look back at Bobbi, he just continued to stare at the door of the warehouse, hoping to see his partner returning with Clint - alive hopefully.

* * *

Crossbones dashed around a couple of crates, looking to escape from the fuzz - but he was more than happy to fight if need be. Gripping tightly on the barrel, he readied to defend himself until a sharp stinging pain struck his gloved hand. He turned to notice his gun spinning on the shaft of a purple arrow, one that was buried deep into the crate next to him - he then turned back to see a man with a bow and arrow aimed directly at him. 

Clint smirked at the masked man. "Just _try_ and resist - I've had that kind of day." He'd never wanted to intentionally kill someone, but this day was beginning to piss him off.

Crossbones growled at him. "Who the hell do you think you are? Hawkeye or sumthin?!?"

Clint smirked. "I get that a lot - now give yourself up or you'll get one of these right between the eyes." He pulled back tightly on the bow string.

Crossbones made a move towards Clint, he released the string and let the arrow fly at it's intended target - only Crossbones grabbed the arrow with his gloved hand, the tip just inches away from his face. He snapped the arrow in two and lunged for Clint, before he could load up with another arrow - a right cross from the costumed villain sent Clint sprawling to the floor.

He rushed towards him, only to have Clint smack him hard on the kneecap, dropping him to the ground, and sweeping behind his legs causing him to fall in a lying position. Crossbones turned over to see Clint standing over him, another arrow aimed right in his face - and he had it pulled back ready to skewer his mask-covered skull.

Brock glared at Clint, and smirked - although you couldn't tell through the mask. "I can see the fear in your eyes," he growled. "You dont have the guts."

Clint glared at him, saying nothing. Crossbones heard the bowstring tighten, as Clint pull it back further.

"Go ahead," added Crossbones. "Do it ... Make me famous!"

"Don't do it, Clint!!" yelled a voice from behind.

It was Griebe, with his weapon raised. Clint didn't look back at the man, his eyes fixated on the target. "Back off!!" Suddenly he paused. "Wait a minute ... how'd you know my name ...?

Suddenly Clint felt a stinging in his forearm, which made him loosen his grip on the bowstring. He looked over to find a small dart embedded into the side of his forearm, he plucked it out and tossed it aside. He looked back at Griebe, who aimed directly at him, as the barrel flashed again as he pulled the trigger, another dart stabbed into Clint's other neck. As soon as he plucked that one out, he took his focus away from Crossbones and turned it on Griebe.

As he stepped towards the officer, he was beginning to find it hard to stand, he dropped his bow and arrows to the ground - finding it difficult to hold onto. He staggered towards Griebe, ready to wrap his hands around his neck, but was beginning to lose focus - as half-a-dozen Griebes danced in front of him.

" .. you ... you ..." he mumbled, his voice slurred. He staggered towards Griebe, grabbing onto the man's sleeve before collapsing to the ground unconscious, tearing it from his uniform.

Crossbones slowly got to his feet, suddenly he noticed what the sleeve was covering on the cop, it was the logo of an eagle on top of a shield with the US flag on it, and then he recognized the name that was blazened underneath the logo - the word of "SHIELD".

"You're not a cop," he snarled. "What the hell are you?!?"

Griebe said nothing, holstering his weapon and then picking up the unconscious form of Barton. "Not your concern," he retorted. "My business is with him - I could care less about you." He slowly turned away. "Now's your chance to run away - I'd take it if I were you."

This made Crossbones suspicious. "What makes you so sure I wont jump you from behind?" He asked.

The man gave no response, no reply, just slowly walked away with his prize on his shoulder, not uttering a single word - until the masked villain said something that stopped him in his tracks. "You tell Errol Flynn when he wakes up," he snapped, referring to Clint, "that we're not done - not by a long shot!". And with that Crossbones decided to go "while the going was good", he turned away and rushed for the back entrance, while Griebe carried Clint over to the front entrance.

* * *

Woo looked to see Griebe emerge from the abandoned warehouse with the limp body of Barton hung over his shoulder. He carried him to the back of the patrol car, and noticed Bobbi lying unconscious in the back seat - he then lay Clint next to his lover. 

As Griebe climbed into the driver's seat, and strapped himself into the driver's seat, he took a look back at their two unconscious passengers. "-Was Bobbi much of a problem?-" he asked

Woo shook his head.

"-We've fulfilled our mission,-" Griebe replied. "-Let's get out of here?-"

Woo looked at the warehouse. "-What about ...-"

But Griebe cut his partner off. "-Fury will buy them a new bike, don't worry about it.-"

They both stared at eachother, then broke out in laughter. Griebe pressed a hidden button on the dashboard, causing the entire patrol car to fluctuate - ultimately turning into something futuristic. The wheels started to fold underneath the vehicle as it hovered off the ground, and started to shoot for the sky.

* * *

Crossbones ran from the warehouse, turning to watch the SHIELD craft shoot into the sky, he gave off a sigh of relief - even though he knew deep within his soul that he'd see that amateur archer again at some point.

He had a distinct feeling that they'd probably inform the cops of his little hideout, and where they'd find the body of his dead brother Eddie. What suddenly broke his train of thought was a slight whistling sound - and that whistling sound was starting to get louder with each passing second. He started to look up at where the sound was originating, and jumped out of the way just in time, because what looked like a large missle just embedded itself into the ground where he stood.

"Son of a ...!!" cursed Crossbones. "I've heard of 'death from above' - but I never took it seriously!!"

Suddenly a section opened up on the missle, revealing a small television monitor. It quickly came to life, as a black silhouette appeared on the screen.

"Good day to you herr Crossbones!" the silhouette spoken with a strong German accent.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mein name is unimportant, I have for you .. how you Americans say .. a proposition."

This perked Crossbones' interest. "I'm listening."

"I wish to acquire your services," the silhouette continued. "And I am willing to make it your while." The darkened image was replaced by a clear blue screen, which was filled with a extremely large amount of money - this made Crossbones very interested.

He scratched his head. "I'll just need to check my date planner." He pulled out a small device,extending a small antennae on the top of it, and then pressed the button. In an instant, the warehouse behind him exploded into flames. "I believe I have an opening."

The black silhouette returned to the screen. "Now the last thing you must do is swear loyalty to me," he raised a dark hand into the air. "HAIL HYDRA!!"

Crossbones sighed defiantly. "Whatever."

_To Be Continued_

_Next chapter - the teammates are revealed ... most of them anyways._


End file.
